No Longer Present 2
by blueorchid7
Summary: Tea has finally found a way to go back home to the future. There is just some problems she has taken something valuable from Atem. Will Atem try to get her? What did she take? Will Tea pay for what she did? Just to be safe.
1. Gone

**I hope you all like this chapter and also this sequel to 'No Longer in the Present'. It took awhile to do. **

**Chapter 1**

**Gone**

Palace

Library

Tea sat in the library looking over all the books. The library was truly a beauty it had a lot of books and scrolls. It had red soft chairs and some tables. It had been three months since her wedding with the pharaoh. She wore a long white shining gown and golden necklace with an eye on it also a crown with an eye on it. The library was empty for the day. Well it was actually close, but since Tea was the queen of Egypt she could come in whenever she like. _I always thought there were scrolls back in this time, but never books. Man I wish I could tell Yugi and the oth- _She felt a small kick in her stomach. Tea touches her stomach and there was another kick. _Wow this child is strong just like his dad. _Thought Tea. She sat back in a chair and closes her eyes. _I'm glad Atem gave me memories back, but I really want to go home. _Thought Tea. Tears started coming down her checks. _I don't belong here to this time. I really want to go home. _Thought Tea. She gets up from her seat and was about to walk out of the library when she spotted a big book that seem to glow as she walk past the book read. Tea grabs the book in her hands and walks back to where she was seating. She looks at the front of the cover and gasp. _Odd I never saw a book with no title…or author. _Thought Tea. She turns the book over and over again looking for the title or author, but no luck.

Throne Room

Atem sat on his throne listening to the reports of his city. He looks at his priests and smiles hearing that the city was safe and all threats were cancel thanks to having Tea's memories and thoughts inside of him. _I just got word from Isis that I'm going to have twins. I'm so glad her Millennium Necklace can show her the future. _Thought Atem. _I can't wait to hold them in my arms. _Thought Atem. Atem looks over at Mana and frowns when he sees a huge smile on her face. _I'm starting to wonder if it was a mistake telling her about the twins. _Thought Atem. _I had to tell Mana not to tell Tea about her having twins, but she could never keep a secret even if her life depended on it. Mana is the only one besides Isis who knows ths. _Thought Atem. He turns his attention back to his reporters.

Library

Tea looks for the names inside the book and no luck. _This is crazy I've been looking for a name for what twenty minutes and no luck. Why would I want to look through this book anyway it's not like it would help me out. _Thought Tea. She closes the book and was about to leave it on the table. She gets up and starts to walk away from the book until she hears a loud thud and jumps from the sound. She turns around and sees the book opens and the pages turning. _Odd there is no wind in the library. So how can the pages be turning? _Thought Tea. She took a step forward to the book and the book stop on the page as soon as Tea was close to it. _What is this? Hey nothing is on this page. _Thought Tea. _Huh! What's this? _Thought Tea.

_Returning _

"Wow!" Said Tea to herself. _That's odd the word just appear on the page. _Thought Tea. She continues to look down at the page and gasp as more words started to appear.

_If wishing to return home you must think of the a special place to you._

_Also gather these items and do it by a full moon. _

_This spell will work once in a while._

_There is a chance of never returning so think before you go through with this._

_You might regret it if you don't. _

_Hey this looks like a spell. _Thought Tea. _Is this the spell that will return me to my original time? _Thought Tea. _It just has to be. I don't belong here. _Thought Tea. She looks down at the page and sees the things she needs. _This may be the only way I can return home. _Thought Tea. _I wonder what I'll need. _Thought Tea. More words appear as she started to read.

_You must take seven special golden items._

_Do not forget a small piece of silver._

_For this to work you must be outside during a full moon with the items in a circle and think of a special place in order for this to work. _

Tea looks up from the book as if she just awoken from a dream. _This must be a spell to take me back to my original time. _Thought Tea. She closes the book and picks up the book. _And if I'm right there should be a full moon tonight. So tonight will be a perfect time to leave but where am I going to find seven golden- I know where. _Thought Tea. She walks out of the library with the book in her arms.

Outside

Tea walks outside the palace. She had a sack on her back. _Please forgive me for this Atem. _Thought Tea. She stood outside the on the balcony for fear that the items might in up in the wrong hands. Tea took out the item one by one. _I hope they aren't mad that I took the Millennium Items and Atem. He will not like it that I back down from our deal at all. _Thought Tea. She put the items around her.

_Flashback_

_Tea had asked the chief to take the day off. She had cooked the meal by making her special soup. She use different type of spices for flavor and pour some liquid into the soup. She took the tray and proud have been a waitress balance two trays of food in both hands. She enters the room where her husband, Millennium Items Owners, Mana, and Simon talk about making peace with another kingdom. "I think that we need to show this kingdom that all we want is nothing more than peace. Also that we are a peaceful kingdom." Said Shadi. "Yes, but this kingdom has seen us use monsters in this land." Said Simon. "But that was only to protect our kingdom from harm." Said Seth. "Yes, but they don't know that." Said Simon. Everyone nods there head in agreement. Mana looks up and gasp. "Tea!" Shouted Mana. Everyone looks up and gasp. Simon jumps up and grabs the trays. "Tea you shouldn't carry the trays like that especially since your pregnant." Said Simon. Tea smiles at the advisor. "I'm fine." Said Tea. "He's right you have the future ruler for this kingdom and you shouldn't over work yourself." Said Seth. "I'm only two months and I'm fine." Said Tea._ _Tea exits the room leaving the meal with them._

_End of Flashback_

"They should wake up in the morning." Said Tea to herself. _I'll be able to return to where I belong. But why do I feel so terrible about doing this. _Thought Tea. She took out the book and removes her necklace from under her white gown. _Atem I'm really sorry. _Thought Tea. _I just hope that you all don't remember me at all maybe you won't. _Thought Tea. She looks up and sees the moon and thinks of a special place to her and vanishes leaving the book and golden items on the ground.

Palace

Atem, his priests, Simon, and Mana wake up from their slumber. "Hey what happen? Why were we asleep?" Asked Mahad. "I don't know as soon as I ate that a couple of spoons of that soup it was lights out for me." Said Mana. "Um…has anyone notice that our Millennium Items are missing." Said Seth. Everyone looks around the table and gasp. They look around the table. Atem looks around and sees a crown and necklace with an eye on it. _Tea. _Thought Atem. He got up and ran to his chamber leaving his confuse priests, advisor, and Mana behind.

Arcade

Tea opens her eyes to find herself in the arcade. _Hey I'm back and- _Tea felt a kick in her stomach. _I almost forgot about having a baby. _Thought Tea. She touches her stomach. Tea taps on a boy's shoulder he had blonde dirty hair. "Excuse me what day is it and also year?" Asked Tea. "Whatsa matter with ya. Ya lost or something. Everyone knows it is- The boy turns around to reveal Joey. "Tea!" Shouted Joey. "Joey!" Shouted Tea. Joey and Tea both hug each other. "Tea everyone thought you were dead." Said Joey. He release Tea from his hug. "What happen to ya?" Asked Joey. "It's a long story" Said Tea. "Well I'll call Yugi and Tristan." Said Joey. Joey and Tea walk out of the arcade.

**I hope you like this chapter. I'll update chapter 2 soon. And I'm still going to work on my other stories. Please review it means a lot. **


	2. Leaving

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 2. Please review and thanks for the previous reviews. **

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving**

Game Shop

Tea, Yugi, Joey, Mr. Mouto, and Tristan sat at the game shop. Tea had just finish explaining to the gang what had happen to her in the tomb along with her experiences with Atem and his priests all except about the deals she made with Atem. Yugi, Joey, Mr. Mouto, and Tristan had their mouths open wide. She also told them of her escape and finish. There was a silence in the room for what seem like an hour to Tea. "Tea." Said Yugi. "So you're pregnant with Atem's baby." Said Mr. Mouto. Tea nods her head. The room went back into silence. _Please say something. Please. _Thought Tea.

Ancient Egypt

Morning

"I can't believe Tea escaped." Said Seth. "Yes and she will be punish. She promised not to leave. The deal has been broken." Said Atem. "Can't you go after her?" Asked Mana. "I wish I could, but Mahad and Simon said with the spell she just cast I won't be able to go just yet. I'm afraid I can't go until seven years has pass." Said Atem. He pounded his fist on the floor his head was down. Tears came out of his eyes. "I won't be able to see my kids' birth and I'll be missing their birthdays." Said Atem. "Don't worry those years will pass by fast and me and Mahad will go with you since we are your guardians." Said Mana. Isis comes up beside Atem and places her hand on Atem. "Pharaoh do not worry these years will be hard for her and she will not get away with this." Said Isis.

Present

Game Shop

"So you escaped and you're pregnant." Said Tristan. Tea nods her head. "Wow I never thought Atem felt that strong about you." Said Yugi. "I never knew anyone could go into the past like that." Said Mr. Mouto. "It's been three months since we've seen you." Said Joey. "Yeah and I miss you guys." Said Tea. "We told your parents that you died." Said Tristan. "It might be better that they didn't know I was alive." Said Tea. She lowers her head down. "What?! Why?" Asked Joey. "Joey how will I explain to them where I've been. They won't believe a word I say and my parents would throw me out of the house if they knew I was pregnant." Said Tea. "Then what are you going to do because our school won't let you in if they know you're pregnant." Said Tristan. Tea got up from the floor. "I'm going to move to a different country." Said Tea. "What country is that?" Asked Joey. "Do you remember when you and Yugi both saw me working at Burger World." Said Tea. Joey and Yugi nod their head. "Wait are you saying that you're moving to America?" Asked Yugi. Tea nods her head. "But Tea you don't have enough money for da." Said Joey. "Wait I know who can help." Said Tristan. Tristan reached in his pocket and pull out his phone. "Who?" Asked Tea. "Duke." Said Tristan.

Tuesday Morning

Domino Airport

Tea and Duke had luggage in their hands as they walk to the airport. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Mr. Mouto walk to the airport. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay any longer." Said Tea. "That's alright we'll write to you everyday." Said Yugi. "Thanks and I'll write to you all too." Said Tea.

Mr. Mouto rubs his chin. _I wonder if Tea cast a spell so she can return to this time is there a chance that the pharaoh could be coming too. _Thought Mr. Mouto. "Tea is there a chance that the pharaoh could possibly be after you?" Asked Mr. Mouto. Tea shook her head. "I doubt it." Said Tea. "Besides I'm sure that pharaoh has forgotten about me." Said Tea.

Yugi smiles at Tea and gave her hug like the rest of the gang has. _I'm not sure that pharaoh would forget Tea that easily. _Thought Yugi. He wave goodbye to Tea like the rest of the gang. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mr. Mouto walk out of the airport happy to see their friend again. "Hey guys do you think that the pharaoh would really forget Tea?" Asked Tristan. "I doubt it. It wouldn't surprise me if Atem found a spell to send him to the present." Said Yugi. Joey and Tristan gasp. "Could he actually do da?" Asked Joey. "It wouldn't surprise me if he found a way." Said Yugi.

Airport

"Thanks for your help Duke." Said Tea. "No problem. I'm glad you're okay. I have a place for you and you're child." Said Duke. "Thank you." Said Tea. "I got the news that you died from Tristan. So I was upset." Said Duke. "Wow you two got really close. So you two don't fight over Serenity?" Asked Tea. "Are you kidding we may have gotten closer, but we are still fighting over Serenity." Said Duke. Tea just laughs. "Well I guess things barely change." Said Tea. Duke nods his head. "Do the Ishtars know you're alive because they felt bad about the whole tomb collapsing?" Asked Duke. "Duke I would rather that the Ishtars didn't know along with Kiabas and Pegasus." Said Tea. "Why?" Asked Duke. "Well they would be faithful to him and even though Kiaba and Pegasus will not show any loyalty I think they'll tell him where I'm at." Said Tea. "I guess that means that's one secret that will not be told." Said Duke.

Seven Years Later

New York

A woman with brown hair just pass her shoulders who still look like a teenager call her kids down. "Nila and Atem it's time for school." Yelled the woman. "Okay we're already down." Said the two kids. Nila tricolor hair passes her shoulders and big blue eyes. Atem had tri color hair with a hint of brown in it and serious violet eyes. "Come on you two it's the last day of school and you don't want to miss it do you." Said the woman. She grabs her car keys and her license that read Tea Gardner. The kids shook their heads. The three of them head out the door.

Egypt

A bright light appear and three figures appear out of nowhere. The land was full of sand and the three figures stood 2 miles from civilization. "I'm coming Tea and I will not leave without my family." Said Atem mostly to himself. He barely change at all except for his clothes. He wore a blue jacket and jeans and a black shirt. He grew a little taller. Mana stood beside him her hair was the only thing that had change, but she wore a long white dress. Mahad didn't change at all. His clothes did. He wore a brown jacket and blue jeans and a brown shirt. "We're should we go?" Asked Mana. "I would like to go and grab Tea right away, but I'm going to need help. So from Tea's memories let's go and visit the Ishtars. They shouldn't be too far." Said Atem. He headed to the tombs with Mahad and Mana behind him.

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 2. I'll update chapter 3 as soon as I can. **


	3. Hiding

**Here is chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry about updating this late.**

**Chapter 3**

**Hiding**

New York City

Dance Studio

Friday Morning

Tea sat at her desk with the photo of her two kids on her desk. Tea had finally been able to make a small part of her dream come true. She had learned ballet lessons. She wanted to dance world wide, but because of her kids she instead taught ballet lessons. Tea had disconnected herself with Yugi and the others including Duke. She had move out of the place Duke gave her three months after the twins were born. Tea had her own office and would usually have to schedule appointments for dance lessons.

Tea just sighs and looks at the clock. It read 10:00a.m. It seem like nearly everyday was full of appointments. _I really miss everybody, but ever since that dream. I had no choice, but give up my connections with everyone. _Thought Tea. _I can't really tell my kids anything about their father. _Thought Tea. She went through her agenda book and saw the lists of appointments and notices her next one was in an hour. She got up and went to get ready for her lesson with a young teenage girl. _I wonder how Yugi and the others are doing? _Thought Tea. She exits her office.

Thursday Afternoon

Domino City

Yugi had finish college and work for his grandpa. He became an archeologist. He had gotten a little bit taller and that was all that change. His grandpa would mostly go all over the world to explore with his friend Mr. Hawkins. Joey had gone after Mai and Mai apologies to the group about what she did. Oh course the group forgives her. Joey went after Mai five years ago when he spotted her in Domino City. He married her three years ago. Joey owns his own restaurant in Domino City. Tristan teaches kids how to ride motorcycles. He still likes Serenity. Duke still owns that game shop. He also still likes Serenity.

Game Shop

Yugi sat at the desk of his grandpa's game shop. He looks at a picture of Tea and her kids at the hospital. The tickets to America and back were way too expensive so Duke took a picture and sent it to the gang. They were happy to see the twins, but a couple of months later Tea no longer contacted them and Duke saw that she was gone. Yugi sighs and puts the picture in the drawer. _This is our fault we should have been their when Tea was at the hospital. Now she's mad at us. _Thought Yugi. He hears the door open and Yugi returns to the cash register.

Thursday Morning

Egypt

Atem walks through the desert along with Mana and Mahad behind him until they reach a tomb. Atem makes it to one of the tombs that were close. "We are finally here." Said Atem. Mana and Mahad both nodded. "So do we knock or something?" Asked Mana. Atem move to the stone that was blocking the door and started to push along with Mahad. Mana went to push and the stone move. The three of them enter the tomb. "Hey who's there!" Yelled a male's voice. A guy with yellowish silver hair appear and gasp. "Hey Master Merick who is at the door." Said another male's voice. He had had one side of his face with markings on it. He stood by Merick and also gasp. "Hey Merick, Odion who was it that move the stone door?" Asked a female voice. The woman walks up to the entrance up and gasp. Mana and Mahad both gasp when they saw the woman with long black hair and tranquil eyes. Mana walks up to the woman with dark hair. "Hey Isis I thought you were going to stay in the palace and help Seth run everything. "That's not Isis, Mana. She's the reincarnation of Isis. Her name is Ishizu." Said Atem. "Pharaoh…I…what are you doing here?" Asked Ishizu.

Inside the tomb

Ishizu and her brothers had to let Atem, Mana, and Mahad in the tomb since it was so hot out. They were in what seem like a living room. "Pharaoh I thought you went into the afterlife." Said Merick a bit of disappointment in his voice. "You sound upset to see me." Said Atem. "Why are you upset to see the pharaoh?" Asked Mahad. "Well we were packing to finally leave this tomb if there were no more disturbances and well you turn up and now we can't really leave." Said Merick. "We would of left sooner, but I felt we should stay down here just in case something went wrong or if any more spirits weren't resting." Said Ishizu. "Well I'll tell you one thing I'm not a spirit and neither are those two." Said Atem. "We are from the past." Said Mahad. "What is that even possible?" Asked Merick. "What brings you to the future pharaoh?" Asked Ishizu. "My wife has ran into the future carrying my kids." Explained Atem. "Well they are seven years old now, but she cast a spell so it took seven years to finally get here." Said Atem. Atem looks down at the floor hurt was in his eyes. Mana places her hand on his shoulder. She looks up at the three Ishtars. "We need your help on finding her." Said Mana. "We will always serve you pharaoh." Said Ishizu. "I never knew you were married." Said Odion. "I have a question what is the woman's name that ran from you?" Asked Merick. "Her name is Tea." Said Atem. The Ishtars were wide eye.

New York City

Friday Afternoon

Tea picked up her kids from school. They walk into the house and sat in the living room. "How was your day at school?" Asked Tea. "I don't know why you always ask that question. We will always say." Said Atem. "Boring." Said both Nila and Atem. "How was your day at work mom?" Asked Nila. "It was ok." Said Tea. "Are you both hungry?" Asked Tea. Nila and Atem both nodded. "How do you guys feel about pizza?" Asked Tea. "Sounds good to me." Said Atem. "Me too." Said Nila. Tea went to get the phone from the kitchen. "Atem do you think it's a good idea to ask mom?" Asked Nila. "Nila, we got to know about our dad and I feel like she's hiding something from us. Don't you feel It?" Asked Atem. "Yeah." Said Nila. She nodded her head. "Then we have to know at least one thing about our dad." Said Atem. "We have to work even if it takes us all summer." Said Atem. "Right." Said Nila.

Thursday Afternoon

Egypt

Inside the tomb

The Ishtars had left the room trying to recover from the shock. Atem, Mana, and Mahad watch in amazement. After some hours all the Ishtars return. "But Tea…died in the tomb when we put your spirit to rest." Said Merick. "How is it possible that she's your wife?" Asked Ishizu. "She didn't died in the tomb she was sent into the past and we met of course everyone thought that she tried to kill me. Of course it wasn't her it was someone else who did. So we play a shadow game that would determine her fate and she lost that game to me. I took all of her memories and that was then when I realize she wasn't the one who tried to kill me and that she was from the future." Said Atem. "We manage stop any evil that would of destroy Egypt since Atem had her memories." Said Mahad. "Does Atem still have her memories?" Asked Merick. Atem shook his head. "I gave her back her memories, but now she has my kids and I need your help on finding them." Said Atem. "We will help you pharaoh since you did help us. And I know just who to call for transport to Domino City." Said Ishizu. She took out a cell phone. Merick saw the three confusing faces. "Tea may of escape to that city. It's not apart of Egypt and we are going to need a plane to get there." Explain Merick. Atem, Mana, and Mahad simply nodded. "Who are you calling sister?" Asked Merick. "Kiaba of course." Said Ishizu.

Thursday Night

Domino City

Kiaba Corp

Kiaba sat at his desk. He read over his paper work. "Mr. Kiaba a phone call for you." Said one his male workers. "Who is it, Rolling?" Asked Kiaba. "It's Ishizu Ishtar." Said Rolling. "What does she want? Tell her I'm busy and that I have no time for her Egyptian Fairy Tales." Said Kiaba. "She said it is very urgent and that if you don't do it. She'll reveal a dark secret that you told your little brother about being relate to Yugi." Said Rolling. Kiaba gasp and sigh put her on the line." Said Kiaba. Rolling went to put Ishizu on the phone line with Kiaba. _What are you up to Ishtar? _Thought Kiaba.

**I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry it took so long been busy with school and had a small writer's block. I'll try to update the next chapter sooner.**


	4. Trying to Shield the Truth

**Here is chapter 4. Please forgive me for the wait. I like to thank you for your reviews. **

**Chapter 4**

**Trying to Shield the Truth**

New York City

Friday Night

"Hey mom is the pizza here yet?" Asked Nila. "Not yet Nila." Said Tea. Tea and her kids were in the living room. Nila and Atem were playing Duel Monster or were trying to play it. Tea sat on the couch reading a book call Pride and Prejudice and also took a couple of glances at her kids as they play. _They are so much like they're father. _Thought Tea. _I really did try not to get them to not play the game of Duel Monsters. _Thought Tea.

_Flashback_

_Tea and her kids are in the mall shopping. Well more like window shopping. Tea and her kids go in the store looking for new clothes and right next to the store is no other than a game shop filled with games. "Hey mom can we go into that game store?" Asked Atem. "Yeah can we?" Asked Nila. "Okay just don't leave the store and I'll be in this clothing store if you need me or are ready to go." Said Tea. She pointed to the store in front of her. She watched her kids walk into the game store._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay it's your move." Said Atem in a strong voice. "Alright." Said Nila. _So far it's been a week since we went and they seem to be doing good in the game so far. _Thought Tea. "Ha! I took out your Dark Witch!" Shouted Atem. He jumps up and down with joy. "Sit down Atem this duel is not over yet. I still have 2500 life points left." Said Nila. _I was really against them getting this game, but they wouldn't leave the game store unless they got the game. _Thought Tea. She leans back into the couch and lays her book down on her lap open.

_Flashback_

_Hmm I wonder what's taking them so long. Thought Tea. She looks down at her watch. What an hour. Wow they never spend that much time in a store. I better head over there. Thought Tea. Tea picks up three full bags of clothing and heads over to the game store. Tea enters the game store and sees a sale on Duel Monster and Dungeon Duel Monsters. Oh no this store is filled with everything that has deal with Duel Monsters. Thought Tea. "Hey mom look what we found. Can we get these card please mom please. Begged Atem and Nila. _

_End of Flashback_

_I remember after that I told him no and well there was an exchange of an aurguement till I finally gave in. _Thought Tea. "Hey mom the doorbell rang." Said Atem. "Oh right." Said Tea. She puts her book on the table and got up and went to the door. _How could I tell them no they are Atem's children. _Thought Tea. She makes it to the door and opens the door.

In the living room Nila and Atem watch as their mom left the room. "Are you sure we should ask here?" Asked Nila in a whisper. "Yes we both want to know right." Said Atem. Nila looks down and then back up at her brother. "Right." Said Nila. She gave a short nod.

Tea gives the delivery boy nineteen dollars for the delivery and closes the door. "Okay you guys the pizza is here!" Shouted Tea. She walks into the kitchen and gets three plates from the cabinet "Everyone in the kitchen!" Shouted Tea. Atem and Nila walk into the kitchen. Tea fixes both of their plates and places two slices of pizza on their plates. She turns to cut her self her own pizza. "Hey mom what ever happen to our dad?" Asked Atem and Nila at the same time. At the outburst Tea accidentally cut her finger. "Owww!" Shouted Tea. She goes to the sink and washes her finger. "Atem can you check to see if there is any blood on the pizza if so throw it away and Nila can you get the first aid kit out of the closet." Said Tea. Both Atem and Nila nodded. Atem check the pizza and floor for any blood while Nila left the room.

Egypt

Thursday Night

"Kiaba said he would be here very soon with his jet." Said Ishizu. "Thank you all three of you for your help." Said Atem. "No problem after all Kiaba wouldn't want word to get out about him having another family member that he never helped." Said Merick with a smirk. Atem, Mana, and Mahad smile at Odion, Ishizu, and Merick. There was a sound of a plane landing. The door open and Mokuba was there to greet everyone. "Where is Kiaba?" Asked Ishizu. "On the plane of course he doesn't want to stay long." Said Mokuba. "Well I guess this goodbye." Said Ishizu. "Yeah and thank you for your help." Said Atem. "It is an honor serving you my pharaoh." Said Ishizu as she bow along with Odion and Merick. Atem, Mana, and Mahad enter the jet.

Kiaba sat at the controls of the plane and later Mokuba enters and sits next to his big brother. Mokuba had gotten a hair cut and had gotten taller that was now shoulder length Kiaba had hardly change at all. Atem, Mana, and Mahad enter the control room. Mana and Mahad's eyes went wide with amazement and Atem's eyes just remain cool and collected. "You are just lucky I was close to Egypt and going to Domino City to get some contracts, Yugi." Said Kiaba. Mahad was going to hit Kiaba, but was stopped by Atem. "Just let it go Mahad." Said Atem in a whisper. Atem, Mana, and Mahad left the control room. "Where are we going Seto?" Asked Mokuba. "To look for Tea and go over the to the contracts in Domino City." Said Kiaba. _No thanks to Ishizu I have to bring Yugi and his two friends with him and I'm force to help him find and get Tea back or Ishizu will spread word that Yugi and I are cousins. _Thought Kiaba. "We won't be in Domino City till morning you should go on and show everyone their rooms and then get some rest yourself." Said Kiaba. "What about you? You can't drive this all night." Said Mokuba. "That won't be a problem I'll set this to manual drive if I feel sleepy." Said Kiaba. Mokuba just nods and exits the control room.

New York City

Tea bandages her finger. The cut was not too deep and would heal in a couple of days. Nila places the pizza for Tea on the plate and sets it near where Tea is sitting. "Hey mom we like to know what happen to our dad." Asked Atem. He ignores Nila's warning eyes. Tea looks up at both of them and gasps. _I can't tell them about what happen. They would hate me if they knew. I have to come up with an excuse. _Thought Tea. "Why do you guys want to know?" Asked Tea. "Well we notice that nearly everyone at our school has a dad and we're curious." Said Nila. _I should of made them home school or something. _Thought Tea. "You guys are two young I'll explain when you're older." Said Tea. _Hopefully by then I can come up with something. _Thought Tea. "No, mom we want to know right now." Said Atem. Tea starts to sweat dropped as she looks at Atem. _I know that look. It's the face that their father would use on when he duel. _Thought Tea. Tea just sighs and takes a deep breath. Tea shakes her head. "No. You both are not ready." Said Tea. "Please mom." Said Atem. Tea continues to shakes her head. "Then tell us one thing about our father and you can tell us when we reach twelve." Said Nila. Tea stops shaking her head then she looks up at her children. "Okay, one thing well let's see. He is the best duelist in the world. He hardly ever lost a duel and brave." Said Tea. Atem and Nila both gasp. "Dad liked to play Duel Monsters?" Asked Atem. "Yeah, he was the best." Said Tea. "Whatever happen to him?" Asked Atem. "I believe we had a deal didn't we and you two should finish your pizza and after that brush your teeth and go to bed." Said Tea. "Okay." Said Atem. _Well I hope that keeps them content for now. _Thought Tea.

Night

Jet

_Tea you have tried to run away from me, but I'm coming for you and my kids. You won't get away from me that easy. _Thought Atem. He later falls asleep in one of the jet's bed. Mahad and Mana had their own beds close by and had gone to bed early.

**Here is chapter 4. Sorry for the wait. Please review and I'll update the next chapter soon. **


	5. No Choice

**I hope you all enjoy chapter 5. Took awhile to get together. Sorry about the wait.**

**Chapter 5**

**No Choice**

Friday Afternoon

Domino City

The jet landed in Domino City next to Kiaba Corp. Atem, Mana, Mahad, Mokuba, and Kiaba exit the plane. Kiaba order a limo to take them to the Game Shop. The limo arrives in less in twenty minutes. The five of them enter the limo. Kiaba had his arms cross while Mana and Mokuba chatted happily with each other. Atem had his arms cross while Kiaba looks out the window. Mahad keeps one eye on Kiaba and another eye on Atem. _I'm coming Tea. I'm coming. _Thought Atem.

Saturday Morning

New York City

_Tea walks around the sands of Egypt. The sky was darker than ever. Tea looks around the place and sees the palace. "How did I get here?" Said Tea. She looks around and gasps. "Atem!" Said Tea. His back was towards her. Tea runs up to her son. Tea grabs him and hugs him. "Atem were is your sister Nila?" Asked Tea. "Our daughter should be in the palace, Tea." Said Atem. Tea gasps and let's go of Atem. The man before her was her husband, Atem. Atem smiled at her with his hands on her arms. Tea starts to struggle against the hold Atem has her in. Atem lets go of Tea. Tea falls back in the sand. She gets up and sees her two children on both sides of Atem. "Atem, Nila come here." Said Tea. Atem and Nila look up at Tea in the eye. "Mom why didn't you tell us about our dad?" Asked Nila. "We want to stay with dad." Said Atem. The three of them were moving away from Tea, but were still facing her as they move. Tea started running towards them. She had tears in her eyes. "Wait! Come back!" Yelled Tea. She falls down on the ground and she starts to shake. "Please don't leave me." Said Tea. "I'll do anything." Said Tea. Tea looks up and sees Atem in front of her. Tea feels someone grab her from behind and sees that the priests except for Mahad, her old friends, Simon, and Mana stood around her. Her kids stood on each side of Atem. "You should have never left him, Tea." Said Yugi. "You should have kept your end of the bargain." Said Simon. "You should have never left dad, mom." Said Nila. "Now you shall face your punishment for leaving me and taking our kids." Said Atem. All of sudden there was a glow coming from Atem's Millennium Puzzle. Tea gasps and turns her head and sees all the Millennium Items started glowing. Tea shook head. "No, No!"_

"No!" Shouted Tea. She was breathing hard and look at her clock that read 9:00 a.m. She gets out of bed wearing a blue silky pj top and pants that went past her ankles. She grabs her silver robe and wraps it around her slim body. Tea leaves her room and goes to first her daughter's room where she remain asleep then Atem's room where her son stood asleep with a Duel Monster card in his hand. The rest of his cards are laid on the floor. Tea walks into the room and picks up the deck and takes the Duel Monster card in his hand and places it on his desk. She leaves the room and goes into the bathroom turns on the light, closes the door, and turns on the sink. Water starts to come out. Tea splashes cold water into her face almost fifty times she then looks up in the mirror. Water was falling from her face into the sink or down her neck. Tea goes to the closet and grabs a towel and wipes her face with it. She looks up at the mirror. "That dream again." Said Tea. She shook her head. "Ever since the twins birth I've had the dream ever single night." Said Tea. _I'm not sure what this all means. _Thought Tea. She opens the door and switches off the light, exits the bathroom, and closes the bathroom. Tea walks into the kitchen. _Well I better make breakfast before my kids wake up. _Thought Tea.

Friday Afternoon

Domino City

The limo arrives in front of the game shop. Atem, Mahad, Mana, Kiaba, and Mokuba got out of the limo. Atem puts his hands in his pocket. "I'll go in alone." Said Atem. "Are you sure?" Asked Mahad. "Yes. Nothing to worry about. It shouldn't take long." Said Atem. He opens the door to the game shop and enters the game shop. "Welcome to the Game Shop." Said a cheerie voice from behind the counter. Atem saw that the guy behind the counter had the same hair color as him and was shorter than him. _Wow from Tea's memories we look kind of alike. Never thought we look this much alike. _Thought Atem. "Hello Yugi." Said Atem. Yugi opens his eyes and gasp. Yugi comes around the counter and touches Atem. "A…At…Atem." Said Yugi. Yugi rubs his eyes. "I must be dreaming, but I'm not." Said Yugi. Atem places a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Your not dreaming and I need your help." Said Atem.

Joey, Tristan, Mai, Bakura, Mr. Mouto, Duke, and Serenity were walking down the street. "We're glad your back Mr. Mouto." Said Serenity. "Yeah it's been a little too quiet without your stories." Said Duke. "Well thanks for picking me up from the airport I want to surprise him." Said Mr. Mouto. "No problem." Said Joey. "Yugi has been doing a good job taking care of the shop." Said Serenity. "He's practically a natural at selling and also a little teaching of Duel Monsters too." Said Mai. "Hey look is that a limo in front of the shop." Said Tristan. He points to the limo. Everyone's mouths are wide open. "Who you think has a limo like da." Asked Joey. "Kiaba." Said Tristan. "Kiaba." Said Joey. The gang looks up and sees Kiaba, Mokuba, and two other figures. "It is Kiaba and Mokuba. "Hey you don't think he would cause trouble do you?" Asked Tristan. "I don't know, but let's take the back entrance into the shop." Said Mr. Mouto. He walks behind his shop and everyone else follow behind him. Mr. Mouto took out his key. He unlocks the door and opens the door for everyone to enter.

Yugi just look at Atem. "I thought you were resting Atem and what do you mean that you need my help? Do you need help resting?" Asked Yugi. Atem shook his head. "No I'm not a spirit if that's what you're thinking. I'm from what you consider as the past or better yet Ancient Egypt." Said Atem. "What! The past!" Shouted Tristan. Everyone's mouth was wide open. Mahad and Mana rushed in. Kiaba and Mokuba follow behind more calmly. "Did you here everything?" Asked Atem. "Every single word mate." Said Bakura. "You need my help for what?" Asked Yugi. "My wife, Tea, I'm looking for her." Said Atem. Everyone gasp at the name.

Saturday Morning

New York City

Tea places another three pancakes on the plate. Atem comes up and takes the plate from Tea and smile. Atem goes to the table and joins his sister. Tea turns back to cook more pancakes. She frowns a little. _I can't believe it that I've dream of him again. _ Thought Tea. Tea turns to see her kids playing Duel Monsters. _I mean even they want to know what their dad is like. _Thought Tea. _You know maybe I should start dating and maybe I can stop dreaming about him. I already cut off my friends for fear of them saying anything about their dad and Yugi looks too much like Atem. _Thought Tea. Tea looks down at a bill. _I hate this not even my job can pay all the way on these bills I'll have to get a second job, but I also need someone to watch Atem and Nila and I may not have enough money to do it. _Thought Tea. She places the pancake on her plate and makes another one. _There should be a place that can take care of my kids for a cheap price I'll make a call around after breakfast. _Thought Tea.

Afternoon

Domino City

"So you're looking for Tea, who happens to be your wife." Said Mai. "Yes. She carried my kids and I am in search for them too." Said Atem. "You don't have to explain yourself Tea already told us the whole story and I think it was terrible. What you did." Said Tristan. "Huh." Said Atem. "Yeah Atem I thought you were better than that." Said Yugi. "Now hold on she made a deal with me about staying with me when we duel." Said Atem. Yugi, Joey, Mr. Mouto, Tristan, and Duke gasp. "She never said anything about any deals." Said Mr. Mouto. "You've seen her?" Asked Atem. "Yes and she told us everything. Not about the deals though." Said Yugi. "Do you know where she is?" Asked Mahad. The gang shook his head. "We lost contact with Tea months after the twins were born." Said Duke. "Why should we tell you after what you did to her?" Asked Tristan. "Because I save all of you or at least my spirit has." Said Atem. "And I really want to see my kids wouldn't you look for someone you love too." Said Atem. "He has a good point." Said Joey. "Well it doesn't matter anyway." Said Duke. "Why do you say that?" Asked Mana. "Like I said before we lost contact with Tea." Said Duke. "Where did you last see her?" Asked Mokuba. "Well she and I went to New York, and I got her a place to stay, but I lost contact with her." Said Duke. "She left us no letter of where she has gone." Said Yugi. Kiaba walks up to the group. "That won't be a problem I can track her." Said Kiaba. "How?" Asked Duke. "Let's just say I know people." Said Kiaba. _Why is Kiaba helping? _Thought Yugi. "Well we must leave for America." Said Kiaba. Kiaba, Mokuba, Mana, Atem, and Mahad were about to exit. "Wait rich-boy were coming two." Said Joey. "You know mutt I have no room for you on the jet." Said Kiaba. "Kiaba you're going to have to let us come because we miss Tea too and if I know her as soon as she sees you she'll probably run." Said Yugi. "Fine you all can come even the underdog." Said Kiaba with a smirk. Of course Joey was mad as ever and it took Duke, Tristan, and Bakura to keep him from grabbing Kiaba.

Saturday Afternoon

Tea and her kids were in the living room. Tea watched her kids play Duel Monsters against each other. _I better tell them. It's now or never. _Thought Tea. "Nila, Atem." Said Tea. Atem and Nila turn Tea's direction. _Here it goes. I know they aren't going to be happy about this. _Thought Tea. "What is it mom?" Asked Atem. "I'm going to have to work two jobs instead of one which means I won't be able to spend a lot of time with you two." Said Tea. "'What!" Said Atem and Nila. "But mom you hardly spend anytime with us as it is." Said Atem. "I know but we need the money to pay off the bills and I'm going to have to call a babysitter." Said Tea. "What! I object to this." Said Atem slamming his fist on the table. "Listen it's the only way and I can't let you two stay home alone too long. After all it's dangerous to be alone at home at night." Said Tea. "So you think letting a stranger watch us is safe!" Yelled Atem. Tea stand up. "Listen Atem it's the only way and don't you dare raise your voice with me!" Shouted Tea. "Mom this is so unfair." Said Nila. "Listen I'm sorry, but we need the money. I promise to make it up to you." Said Tea. "When will look for this babysitter?" Asked Atem crossing his arms. "I'll call for a babysitter tomorrow afternoon. I'll have the babysitter take care of you two while I'm at my first job Monday." Said Tea. "Mom when do you expect to find your second job?" Asked Nila. "I don't know, but it should take some time to find a job." Answer Tea.

**Here is chapter 5. Sorry it took so long, but please review. I'll update the next chapter soon.**


	6. News

**Here is chapter 6. Sorry about the wait. I've been busy with other stories. Please review.**

**Chapter 6**

**News**

Saturday Night

Plane

"Are we there yet?" Asked Joey. The gang was in one of Kiaba's planes. It was a very fast plane. "We'll be there when we get there mutt." Said Kiaba. The gang sat at what seem like a large table. Mokuba just rolls his eyes. "Let's ask the captain." Said Serenity. As if on cue the captain spoke. "We should be landing in New York City in a few minutes." Said the captain over the speaker. _I'm coming Tea for you and our kids. _Thought Atem. A woman came in with a computer. She had thick glasses and long dark hair that was hung in a pony tail. "Mr. Kiaba, we have finally spotted Miss Tea Gardner. She was calling in search for a night job and also a baby-sitter." Said the woman. "Good thank you Grace." Said Kiaba. "Make sure she gets a job at K-services and that we have a baby-sitter. Grace just nods her head.

Saturday Night

New York City

Tea's house

"Really…wow…thank you." Said Tea. She hangs up the phone and turns to her kids. She had called all afternoon and almost all night. "Good news guys I got a night job and a baby-sitter for you." Atem and Nila both moan and groan. "Come on guys I heard this baby-sitter will be fun and even take you out for fun and games." Said Tea. Atem and Nila both just sigh. "When will she be here?" Asked Atem. "Tomorrow night. The interview starts tomorrow night." Said Tea. "And the demand for paid is not too bad either." Said Tea. Nila got up to put the dishes away. "Looks like our luck is changing." Said Tea. "For good or bad!" Snapped Atem. Tea had sadness in her eyes. "Don't be like that Atem." Said Tea. Atem just hump. "So do we have to go to the job interview?" Asked Nila. Tea nods her head. "Yes and I want both of you on your best behavior. Since the baby-sitter will not start until Monday." Said Tea. Tea glances at the clock and yawns. "Well I believe it is past everyone's bed times." Said Tea. "Aww…I was just getting the hand on using trap cards with the right monster cards." Said Atem. "I know, but it's 11:00 and that is way past your usual bedtime." Said Tea. Nila got up and went to her room and Atem follow. Tea went to give her kids a goodnight kiss and went off to her room to sleep.

Mansion

"Hey this is a nice place that Kiaba has." Said Serenity. "I agree." Said Mai. "I'm just surprise he is having us stay at one of his mansions." Said Mr. Mouto. "How many did Mokuba say he had?" Asked Joey. "I think he said about five mansions in the U.S. Another two or maybe three in Japan and Egypt and three houses in England." Answer Duke. "Where does he get all that money?" Asked Tristan. "Remember Kiaba is very rich and also successive in business." Said Mr. Mouto. "Ain't that the truth." Said Duke. "Everyone we need to talk in the living room." Said Yugi. "What? Really? Why?" Asked Joey. "Pharaoh, Mana, and Mahad would like to talk to us." Answer Yugi. "What about?" Asked Bakura. "He said that before Kiaba left that Tea would be coming in for an interview and that means that where she lives will be where she is. Another thing is that she needs a baby-sitter and also we need to plan." Said Yugi.

Sunday Morning

Tea's house

Tea got out of bed and stretch. _Today's the day for the interview and a day to spend some time with Atem and Nila before things get a little busy. _Thought Tea. Tea walks in the bathroom to wash up and get dress.

Nila and Atem got up in bed at the sound of foot falls from another room. Atem and Nila both shared a room that was a little bigger than Tea's. Nila and Atem both had their own beds. Tea's home only had two rooms and as soon as the kids were seven she thought it was best for them to decide if they wanted their own bedrooms and Tea was ready to give up her room just for those two to have their own rooms, but Atem and Nila both decided to share and let their mom have her own room. "I guess today is the day." Said Nila. Atem just nods his head. Nila gets out of bed and heads over to Atem's bed. She bends down at Atem's bed. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Said Nila. "What makes you so sure?" Asked Atem. "I just have the feeling everything will be fine." Said Nila. "Yeah well don't you ever feel like mom is hiding a big secret about dad?" Asked Atem. "She said she would explain to us about dad when we got older and besides I doubt she would hurt anyone. "Okay Atem please it is time to get wash up." Said Tea from her room. Atem got out of bed. He had blue pj's. He gather a black shirt, blue jeans, and a blue jacket. He left the room. Nila watch him leave their room. _To be honest I think mom is hiding something from us. I just wish I knew what. _Thought Nila. She went to gather her clothes to.

Mansion

Atem sat in a room that had a king-sized bed and a large window seat. It had a large mirror. And the floor of his room was crystal almost like his palace. Atem sat at the window seat. He had on blue pants. He jacket that was not button exposing his muscle chest. He looks out the window and watches the sunrise. "Today is the day Tea." Said Atem. He made fist at his side. "Today is where the first part of my plan is put into action." Said Atem. _I'll have you and our children back in my arms soon. If you have even dear married or dating anyone…It will not be a pretty site, Tea. For you are my wife and always will be and I'll make sure you are punish for breaking our agreement and taking our kids away from me for seven years. _Thought Atem. He gave an evil smile.

Afternoon

New York Park

Tea and her two kids left their home to take a walk after washing up, getting dressed, and eating a big breakfast. Tea and her two kids decided to see a movie later after taking a stroll through the park. Atem and Nila walk on either side or Tea. _There are days that I wish I never did left Atem, but I didn't belong to that time. _Thought Tea. Atem looks at the park and has his hands in his pocket. _Atem is really like his dad. _Thought Tea. Tea turns her head and looks at Nila. Nila looks at her dueling deck as they walk. _Nila is a little like me, but like her dad too. _Thought Tea. She turns her head straight ahead. _I really wish I never did really run away from Atem, and now I ran from my friends._ Thought Tea. "Hey mom look out!" Shouted Nila and Atem. Tea ran to a lady with light blonde hair pulled into a bun who had blue eyes and wore glasses. She wore what appeared to be a suit. She was on the ground in search of her glasses. "Oh…I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Said Tea bending down and getting the glasses off the ground and handing them to the woman. The woman grabbed them and places them on her face. "That's fine…I do that a lot myself." Said the woman. "Well my kids and I better get going and again I'm really sorry." Said Tea. "Don't worry about it." Said the woman. Tea and her kids walk on through the park.

The woman reaches down to get her cell phone. She started dialing into the phone. "Hey Yugi...I found Tea and her kids…Tea still kind of looks the same…of course she looks way smaller…Oh hey Atem…okay I'll follow them and get my brother to come along with me…he happens to be in the restroom I see him coming….Okay bye." Said the woman. A man with a green hat on and green eyes with glasses on. He had a brown t-shirt with blue jeans. "So did what was that about?" Asked the man. "I found Tea. Kiaba was right about Tea probably going to the park since it would be natural for most families to go to the park." Said the woman. "What do we do, Serenity?" Said the man. "We follow them, Joey." Said Serenity. "Okay." Said Joey.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll update chapter 7 soon. Please don't forget to review. **


	7. Meeting

**Here is chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm really sorry for the wait. **

**Chapter 7 **

**Meeting**

Sunday Afternoon

New York City Park

Tea and her kids were at the park. Tea sat on the bench reading Pride and Prejudice. Her two kids were trying to play Duel Monsters. She looks down at her watch. _We better head back to the house. _Thought Tea. "We better go on home." Said Tea getting up from the bench. Nila and Atem look up at their mom and got up too. "Come on." Said Tea. Atem and Nila followed Tea as they walked back to the house to get ready for the interview.

"Come on Joey their leaving." Said Serena. "What's the point?" Asked Joey. "Well let's see we need to know where Tea lives so we can report it to Atem." Answer Serenity. Joey just nodded and followed not to close, but close enough to see where they were headed.

Tea's home

"Mom I don't think they are going to look at us much since they are only interviewing you." Said Nila. She hated being dressed up in the pink dress. It was puffy and she always thought it look way too girly to her. Atem was just as bad as Nila. He had to wear a mini tux and he hated. Ever since Tea brought him a tux he made every excuse out of the book on why he couldn't wear the suit. He mostly succeeded, but this time he couldn't get out of the suit this time. Tea wore a long black dress with black shoes. Her hair was up in a bun. "You two look great." Said Serena. "You better pay up if we go down dress like this." Said Atem and Nila nods her head in agreement. Tea was putting some pearl earrings on. "What will it be?" Asked Tea. Atem grabs a paper under the couch and lifts it up so Tea can see. "Oh a school for beginner duelist." Said Tea reading the paper.

K-Services

"Remembering to give Tea the job." Said Mokuba. "We will do." Said the man. Mokuba and the gang were down in at K-Services. Joey and Serenity were down at K-Services setting everything up. "So pharaoh after all these years we'll see your family again." Said Mana jumping with joy. Atem smile at Mana. "Yeah it's been so long since I've seen her." Said Atem. "Where's Kiaba?" Asked Joey. "He wanted to work in his office." Said Mokuba. "More like come up with an excuse why there are two Yugis." Duke whispered to Tristan. "I heard that. He said he'll be down to look at the kids once Tea is being interview in the other room." Said Mokuba. _Can't wait to see her. _Thought Tea.

Tea's home

"Well?" Asked Atem. "We'll see." Said Tea. "Aww man." Said Atem. "I didn't say no." Said Tea. "Yeah, but mom when you say 'we'll see' that usually means no." Said Atem. "He's right mom that is what it usually means." Said Nila. "Well hon- Tea looks at her watch. "Come on you two we have to make to go." Said Tea. She grabs her purse and her car keys. Tea and her kids got in the car and took off down the road.

Tea parked the car in the parking lot of K-Services. Tea and her kids on each side of her walked into the building. Inside there was a desk that looked like a service desk. A woman with pinkish skin and short blonde hair and dark blue eyes sat at the desk. Tea walks to the desk and her kids walk closely behind her. "Hello madam, is there anything I can do for you?" Asked the woman. "Yes I'm here for the interview for this job." Said Tea. The woman started typing away on her computer as if checking. "Here you are. Mr. Kane is in there. You can go on in. But your kids will have to wait out here." Said the woman. Tea nods her head. Tea turns her head and bends down in front of her kids. "Be quiet and also try not to bother anyone." Said Tea. Both her kids nod and went to sit on the couch. Tea went into the office. The door close behind her.

Atem and Nila sat on the couch looking down at their Duel Monster cards. "Excuse me kids do you mine if I ask what you are doing." Asked a strong voice. Both kids look up at a man who had sharp violet eyes and a star shaped hair that look like Atem except there was no brown in it. Nila and Atem look up at the man. "We're just looking through our Duel Monster Cards." Said Atem. "Oh that is interesting." Said the man. He took a place squat in front of him. "What are you here for?" Asked the man. "Our mom has an interview for a job. She already has a job, but one job is not enough to support us." Said Nila. Atem elbowed Nila. Nila looked at Atem and realize that they were not suppose to talk to strangers, but Nila somehow felt a weird connection to this man and Atem felt the same too. "Sorry." Said Nila looking down at her cards. "That's quite alright." Said the man. The man got up and left the two children. "Why did you speak to that guy? I mean we don't even know him." Said Atem. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me." Said Nila. _There is something about that guy. _Thought Nila.

The interview soon ended and Tea had a big smile on her face. Atem and Nila looked up as soon as they heard the door open. "Great news I got the job." Said Tea. Atem just sigh while Nila tried to put up a fake smile. "That's great mom." Said Nila. "Come on kids we need to head home since it's late and I just call the sitter place and ask if they could come early in the morning and the sitter will be at our house bright and early. Atem just groan while Nila smile her fake smile. Nila and Atem got up from the couch and head out the door with their mom.

"Well pharaoh looks like your kids take after you." Said a childlike voice. "Yes it would appear so, Yugi." Said Atem. "So your going to have Mana baby sit your kids." Said a female voice. "Yes and she'll take them to a certain school to teach them Duel Monster, Serenity." Said Atem. "Here's a question for ya, how do ya know they would want to duel?" Asked a man with brown pointy hair. "Well my boy when you duel it's like its calling you and deep down I think they feel it, Tristan." Said an older voice. "Grandpa's right." Said Yugi. "Well Yugi your kids look very interested in dueling. I guess in a couple of years they may have the honor of dueling me." Said another brown guy. "Come on Kiaba, ya know ya could never beat Yugi. So what makes you think you could beat them." Said a blonde hair. "Well mutt I've always seen myself a better duelist than you will ever be." Said Kiaba. "Say what!" Said the blonde. "Easy big bro." Said Serenity. "Ya we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself." Said Tristan. There was a bit of an argument about dueling well mostly Joey was arguing. _I'll have you and my kids in my arms. You tried to escape your fate, but in the end you'll just run right back into fate's arms._ Thought Atem. He went to the window and watch as the cars drive on by. _Once we are back home I'll have to punish you for leaving my side. _Thought Atem.

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I'll update the next chapter soon. **


	8. BabySitter

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for the previous. Please review**

**Chapter 8**

**Baby-Sitter**

New York City

Tea's House

Tea woke up early and went to wake her kids up. Her kids got up and they all bathe and got dress. Tea started to make their breakfast of cinnamon rolls and also enough for the baby-sitter. Tea read the newspaper while her kids try to play Duel Monsters. The doorbell finally rang and Tea got up from her seat. Her kids look up at their mom. "That must be the baby-sitter." Said Tea getting up to answer the door. Tea open the door and saw a woman who had her light brown hair up in a messy bun with glasses on. She wore a white t-shirt with blue jeans. "Hello my name is Ana. I'm the baby-sitter who applied for the job." Said Ana.

Mansion

"Pharaoh, Mana went to Tea's house." Said Tristan. Atem sat at the window watching the sun reaching its highest peek. "Good now I can put the next part of my plan into action." Said Atem. _I'm coming for you my queen, Tea. You could never run away from me forever. _Thought Atem.

Tea's House

"I'm so glad you made it." Said Tea. She began to show the baby-sitter were everything was and gave her, her number in case of an emergency. The baby-sitter gave a sweet smile that Tea thought looked familiar. As soon as Tea was finish showing the baby-sitter around she went to her two kids. Tea gathers her things. "Okay make sure to listen to the baby-sitter and the baby-sitter said she could take out to some places. Now be good." Said Tea giving both her kids a kiss on their foreheads then she left leaving the kids with the new baby-sitter.

Atem and Nila sat on the couch watching the baby-sitter with curiosity. The baby-sitter ate a cinnamon roll while talking on the phone. Ana finally finished her phone call and eating her cinnamon roll. She looks up at the kids and gives them a huge smile. "So I'm your baby-sitter. My name is Ana and you are?" Asked Ana. Nila clears her throat. "I'm Nila." Said Nila. "I'm Atem and we don't need a baby-sitter." Said Atem. _Oh man I hope we don't get into trouble for this. _Thought Nila.

To both Nila and Atem surprise Ana smiled at him. "That's right, but can you consider me a friend then?" Asked Ana. Atem was in shock, but nodded his head towards her. Ana smiled grew. "Uh…I mean…we'll see." Said Atem. "Okay then. We better go." Said Ana. "We are we going?" Asked Nila. "It's a surprise and I'm sure you'll like it." Said Ana. Nila and Atem look at each other and then follow Ana out the door.

Nila and Atem followed Ana close as they walk to down the street in wonder of where they are going. "How much farther is this surprise?" Asked Atem. Ana smiled at Atem. "Not far in fact we already are here." Said Ana. Nila and Atem look at a building and look for sign until they both found it struggling to read it. "School For Beginner Duel…ists." Said both Atem and Nila. "School For Beginner Duelists." Said Nila. Ana smiled and nod her head. "But we can't." Said Nila. "Why not?" Asked Ana. "Because well mom won't let us and …doesn't it cost money." Said Atem. Ana gently laughed. "Well we are going to have to keep this a secret from your mom and no I'm…really close to the teacher. I'm sure he'll teach you everything he knows about this game." Said Ana. Ana opens the door for Atem and Nila. Atem and Nila look at each other. "Should we?" Asked Nila. "Come on we don't get to do a lot of things." Said Atem. Atem and Nila both walk together through the door and Ana walk right behind.

As soon as Atem and Nila enter through the door of the building they were greeted by a man with tricolor hair. He had sharp violet eyes and was tall. He wore a blue jacket and jeans along with a black shirt. His skin was tan. "Hello Ana who are these two?" Asked Atem. "These two are Nila and Atem and I brought them here to learn how to play Duel Monsters." Said Ana. "Hello you two." Said Atem bending down to greet the two kids. "Hello my name is Atem and I'll be your teacher." Said Atem. Making both kids gasp at the name.

**This chapter sorry it's a bit short, but please review. I'll update soon. **


	9. Starting the Bond

**Here is chapter 9. Thanks for the reviews. They mean a lot. **

**Chapter 9**

**Starting the Bond**

Monday Afternoon

New York City

Schooling For Beginner Duelists

Nila and Atem gasp at the name. "You have the same name as my brother." Said Nila. Atem chuckle and stood straight up. "Yeah I guess I do." Said Atem. "But momma said that Atem's name was one of a kind." Said Nila. "Yeah I guess parents like to chose unique names." Said Atem. "Can we call something else so we don't get confuse?" Asked Nila. "Sure. Just call me big Atem." Said big Atem. "Okay. Mr. big Atem." Said both Atem and Nila. Big Atem gave a deep chuckle. Atem smiled at the grown man. _So Tea decided to name a kid after me. Well I guess I the punishment for her misdeeds won't be too harsh. _Thought Atem. "Well then let's get started." Said Atem.

The last couple of hours spent in working with combos and traps. The younger Atem had caught on really quick. Nila on the other hand took her awhile to get it. "Well how about we call it a break for right now. I'll order some pizza." Said Atem. He was going to the phone and was going to call for pizza. "You don't have to do that." Said Nila. "But I want to and it's my treat." Said Atem. He reaches to the phone and makes his order. "I like him. He's nice." Said Atem. "Yeah. Totally." Said Nila. "Oh Nila, Atem." Said Big Atem. Atem and Nila look up at big Atem. "You two don't mind if my friends come by do you." Said big Atem. "Of course not." Said Nila. "Great because they are on the way now and I order about ten pizzas." Said Atem. "Why ten?" Asked Nila. "Well a couple of my friends have a big appetite." Said Atem.

The pizzas and big Atem's friends arrived. Atem and Nila never had this much fun in almost all their life. Big Atem hadn't laugh that much in years. They played Duel Monsters and also learn something about Dungeon Dice Monsters. Kiaba even came and watched the two kids as they play. Joey actually was shock when Kiaba actually smile at the two kids Mokuba notice it too, but those didn't mention it. Joey wished he had took a picture of it well more like he wished he had a camera. Mr. Mouto had explained were the game come from and were it developed from. Nila watched the party and also notice a few things that apparently Atem wasn't paying attention to. Like how big Atem and the guy call Yugi look almost alike apart from skin color. She then looked at her brother and notice that he looked like big Atem and Yugi, but she put it off as coincidence.

The so called party came to an end. Everyone had relaxed some. Ana checked her watch and called the kids over. "We had a great time big Atem." Said Atem. "Yeah it was fun." Said Nila. "I'm glad to hear that." Said big Atem. "Can we come here tomorrow?" Asked Atem. "Yeah can we?" Asked Nila. "It's up to Ana." Said big Atem. "I don't see why not." Said Ana. Both kids jumped up and down in joy. Ana, Nila, and Atem said goodbye to Atem and everyone else. Nila gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for teaching us some of the dueling techniques." Said Nila. "No problem." Said big Atem returning the hug. Atem of course just wave goodbye.

Atem, Nila, and Ana walk on the way home. They notice that Tea was not home yet. Ana opened the door for them. "I remember you two don't mention any of this to your mom or we won't be able to go back over to that place." Said Ana. "Okay." Said both Atem and Nila.

Atem and Nila were put in bed a little later that day. Ana sat on the couch on the couch sometimes glancing at the kids. _Those two are just like their dad in a lot of ways. _Thought Ana.Tea finally walks into the house. She takes off her shoes and stretched. "Thank you for watching my kids and sorry I was late." Said Tea. "That's okay. The kids were little angels." Said Ana. "That's nice to hear. You don't mind doing this again tomorrow do you?" Asked Tea. Ana shook her head. "Not at all. I'll be here early right?" Asked Ana. Tea nods her head. Ana leaves Tea's house and walks away from the house.

Mansion

Ana enters the mansion with a huge smile on her face. "So how did it go, Mana?" Asked Atem who sat in the chair the living room. "It went great. The kids want to go back to the Schooling For Duelists and Tea is allowing me to baby-sit again tomorrow." Said Mana. "That's good to hear." Said Atem. "Looks like part of your plan is working." Said Mahad. Atem nods his head and smiles. _You should of never left me Tea. _Thought Atem.

Tea's House

Tea lay in bed from deep exhaustion. She gave in a huge yawn. _I'm glad my kids had been good day. _Thought Tea. She moved in a different sleeping position in the bed and was on her right side. _I also got a date with a guy I was teaching his daughter dance to. Maybe if Nila and Atem had a father then maybe they would be happier. I admit it now that it was stupid of me to leave Atem like that. It was the worst decisions I ever made. _Thought Tea. Tea moved onto her left side. _Now to try to get some shut eye after a long day at work. _Thought Tea. Tea fell into deep sleep.

Mansion

Atem sat at the windowsill looking out at the moon. He still felt the hug of his little girl on him. He smiled at the thought of his kids returning to him. They already liked him. _First thing first bonding with my kids and then the next part of the plan will be put in the action if I play all my cards right. _Thought Atem.

**Please review. Sorry for the wait. **


	10. I Wish Our Mom had Friends Like You

**Here is chapter 10. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the previous reviews. **

**Chapter 10**

**I Wish Our Mom had Friends Like You**

New York City

Tuesday Morning

Tea's House

Tea left early as soon as the baby-sitter arrived. Her kids were upstairs still asleep. Tea had told the baby-sitter how to make the kids breakfast since she wouldn't be able to. Tea grabbed her things for work and left. Ana looked the house way around the house. She caught a glimpse of the two kids sleeping in their bed. She heard a knock on the door. She opens the door to Atem. "Hey pharaoh." Said Ana in a quiet voice. "Are they still asleep?" Asked Atem. "Yes, but aren't you suppose to be down at Schooling for Duelists?" Asked Ana. "Yes, but I wanted to see how my kids are doing, or at least what they look like when they are sleeping." Said Atem. Ana just nod her head and allowed Atem in. "That's their room." Said Ana. Atem eyes open wide. "She left my side to have her kids sleep in the same room." Said Atem mostly to himself. Atem walk straight to the room.

Big Atem enter the two kids' room without waking the two kids. Nila of course rolled over to her side. Atem had his arm over his head. Big Atem smiled as he saw his two children sleeping. Atem walks over to their beds. He first goes to Atem's bed and places a kiss on his head and he didn't stir. He then goes to Nila's bed and does the same, but Nila opened her eyes and gasp when she saw big Atem standing over her. "Big Atem what are you doing here?" Asked Nila. Ana panicked when she saw Nila awaked. Atem did not panic, but instead smile. The Millennium Puzzle started to glow and Nila fell back to sleep. "You won't remember any of this it will only appear to be a dream to you." Said Atem. Nila fell back to sleep in her bed. "That was close." Said Ana. "Yeah. It's too early for them to know that their father is close." Said Atem. Ana nods her head. "I guess I better head back. I know Mahad followed me here after I told him I would be fine and I don't want him to stay out there too long." Said Atem. "Okay I'll meet you later." Said Ana. "Alright." Said Atem. Big Atem headed out of Nila and Atem's room with Ana behind him. They reached the door and Big Atem exits through the door.

Nila gave a huge yawn. Atem was still asleep in his bed. _Ow my head._ Thought Nila. She glances at Atem and shakes her head. "Typical." Said Tea. _I saw big Atem here. Was it all a dream? _Thought Nila. She sat up in bed and looked around her room. "Wake up sleepy heads!" Shouted Ana who burst into the room. Ana walks over to Atem's bed and pulls off the covers over Atem. Atem gave Ana a death glare that she just ignored. "Come on time for you guys to be up." Said Ana. Ana waited until Atem and Nila were both out of bed. "Now you two get dress I'll make some breakfast. Don't forget the Schooling For Duelists. That we're going there." Said Ana. That really woke up Atem and Nila. Ana left Atem and Nila's room. "I guess we better get clean up." Said Atem. Nila just nods her head.

As soon as breakfast was done Atem and Nila came down stairs. Both of them in jeans and t-shirts. Nila took her seat next to Atem in the kitchen. Ana made them cheese eggs and a side of a blueberry muffin. Nila and Atem took a bite out of the blue berry muffin and their faces look like they went straight to heaven. The eggs blew them out of their minds.

Once breakfast was done with Nila, Atem, and Ana were done with their meals they headed down to Schooling For Duelists. Ana opened the door for Atem and Nila. Big Atem came out of one of the rooms and smiled when he saw Atem and Nila. "I'm glad you two are back." Said Big Atem. "We're glad to be back." Said Atem. "I hope you don't mind if my friends come back over again." Said Atem. "Not at all." Said Nila.

Like Monday, Tuesday was even better. Atem got to teach them more on how to be very convincing. Big Atem even duel against Atem and Nila with Yugi as his partner. That duel was hard and fought. It seemed almost impossible on who would win. The winners who won were Yugi and big Atem. Nila was upset with herself believing she was the reason for the lost. The day was almost coming to a close. "Thanks for inviting us again." Said Atem. "No problem." Said big Atem. "You know I like your friends." Said Nila. "Yeah. I wish our mom had friends like yours. Their nice." Said Atem. Big Atem hid his smirk. "Well doesn't she have any friends?" Asked Joey who walked up beside big Atem. Atem and Nila shook their heads. "No. None." Said Nila. Joey just frown. "Hey can you guys be our mom's friends. We can tell she's lonely." Said Nila looking down. "Remember we can't let your mom know that you both our coming here." Said Ana. "We know, but it would be nice if mom had some friends. Besides her work.

Atem, Nila, and Ana finally left the Schooling For Duelist. Big Atem turned to his group. "So she doesn't have any friends here." Said Duke. "That's awful." Said Serenity. "Yeah. I don't get why she didn't stay in connection with us." Said Yugi. Atem turns his head away from them and whisper in Mahad's ear. "I want you keep a close eye on Tea and make sure no harm comes to her and alert me if something comes up." Said Atem. Mahad just nods his head and leaves. _Why did you distant yourself from everyone, Tea. You even distant yourself from your friends. This will make your punishment even worst. _Thought Atem.

**Here is Chapter 10. I'll update soon. Please review. **


	11. Confessions

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. Thank you for the previous reviews.**

**Chapter 11**

**Confessions**

Friday Night

New York

The days started to past by. Tea went to work while her kids went to Schooling For Duelists with Ana and spent a lot of time with big Atem and his friends. Tea had taken the night off to speak with her kids. Tea looked at her kids a little to nervous to say anything. Nila and Atem were also nervous to. They never saw their own mom so nervous before and it worried them. Nila thought back to what Atem and her talk about this morning.

_Flashback_

"_I think our mom should go on a date with big Atem." Said Atem. Nila looked at Atem. They were in their room talking about Schooling For Duelists. "I agree with you Atem, but how do we get mom to go out with him." Said Nila. "Well what if we invite big Atem over one day when mom isn't working and when they first meet then who knows they may like each other." Said Atem. "Okay." Said Nila._

_End Flashback _

Nila looked at her mom. Tea ate the meal in silence. Atem took a deep breath. "Mom can we talk?" Asked Atem. Tea looked up at Atem and smiled. "Of course honey." Said Tea. "Mom do you ever get lonely?" Asked Atem. Tea looked shock and almost depress, but she covered it with a smile. "Of course not. Why do you ask?" Asked Tea. "Well mom…uh- "We think it's time you went on a date." Said Nila. Tea looked at her kids in shock. _I always thought my kids were smart, but never this smart unless Ana. _Thought Tea shaking her head with a smile. "Mom we need a dad." Said Atem interrupting his mom's thoughts. Tea looked up at Atem and Nila. "You know you two your right you do need a father. I also have something to tell you." Said Tea. Tea's kids got nervous and had no ides why.

Kiaba's mansion.

Mahad sat in the library on the sofa. He rested his head in his hands. He just gave some sad sighs. _I've watched Tea like the pharaoh said, but how am I going to explained to him this new situation about Tea. _Thought Mahad. "Hey Mahad." Said a child like voice. Mahad gave a small jump. He turned to see the look alike pharaoh, Yugi. "Oh hey." Said Mahad. "Are you okay?" Asked Yugi giving a concern look. "Yeah, why do you ask?" Asked Mahad. "Well as soon as you got back you've been acting differently." Said Yugi. "Why do you say that?" Asked Mahad. _I know I've acted a little different, but he shouldn't know. He hasn't known me that long. _Thought Mahad. "Well to be honest I've haven't notice it was really Mana and pharaoh." Said Yugi. "Oh." Said Mahad.

"Yes it was me and Mana who notice." Said Atem coming out of the shadows with Mana behind him. "So what's wrong Mahad? Does it have to do with Tea?" Asked Mana. "Yes." Said Mahad. "Well what's wrong with her is she ill? Does she have some sort of disease?" Asked Atem in a panic voice that Yugi and Mana did not know he had. "No it's not that." Answer Mahad. "Then what is it?" Asked Mana. "Well you see…

Tea's house

"You're dating someone." Said Nila. "Yeah." Said Tea. Nila looked shock and Atem looked upset. "How long have you been dating?" Asked Atem. "Just a couple of days and he's really…nice." Said Tea. "Um…that's nice." Said Nila. "Why didn't you tell us?" Asked Atem. "Well I wanted it to be a surprise." Answer Tea. "Will we meet him?" Asked Nila. "Yeah and I know you'll love him…he is very nice…and sweet…and funny." Said Tea. _I will admit not as handsome as your father. _Thought Tea. "You both will meet him tomorrow night." Said Tea. "Ok." Said Nila.

The phone started to ring. "I better get that." Said Tea getting up. Her two kids stay at the table as soon as Tea left they looked at each other. "This isn't what we plan." Said Atem. "I know, but mom does seemed happy." Said Nila. "Appearances can be deceiving that is what our teacher would say, but besides that mom was suppose to end up with big Atem." Said Atem. Nila just sighed. "You know Atem there still maybe a chance." Said Nila. "Really. Wait don't tell me that you have a plan." Said Atem. Nila gave a smirk that looked like big Atem's.

Tea finally returns to the table. "You both will really like him. He has a daughter your age and she is really sweet." Said Tea. "What is his name?" Asked Nila. "His name is Eric Tompson. I teach his daughter dancing." Said Tea. "Oh." Said Nila. "I just know you'll love him." Said Tea. _Not as much as big Atem. _Thought both Atem and Nila. They both gave their mom faked grins.

Downtown New York

"You brat you can't do anything right." Said a man with blonde hair. He dark brown eyes that seemed to go black when angry. He was tall and muscular. He held a belt that he use a girl with long brown hair that went to her waist. She had midnight blue eyes. She would pass for Tea's daughter or little sister. She was very thin like she hadn't in days. Her legs and arms had red scratches on them from the belt. "I'm sorry dad. I promise I'll get the danceing right." Said the the girl. "You better Monica!" Yelled her dad. He kicked his daughter into her stomach while she was on the floor. "Get up! And you better tell no one of this you hear." Said Monica's dad who went upstairs and slam the door. He left his daughter crying on the floor. _I can't do anything right. That's why mom died because I was a mistake. _Thought Monica. She put her hands to her face and cried harder.

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll update soon. Please review.**


	12. Change in Plans

**Here is chapter 12. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 12**

**Change of Plans**

Saturday Night

New York City

Tea's Home

Tea sat in the living room all dressed up in a long black dress. Her kids were also dressed up. Atem dressed in a tux. He complained about being dressed in it. Nila wore a light red dress. Nila and Atem sat on the floor waiting for Tea's date, Eric Tompson, and his daughter to come. Tea sat back against the couch worry all over her face. _I hope the kids will like him. _Thought Tea. She looked at her two kids who were watching the clock. _I hope I made the right choice. _Thought Tea.

The doorbell rang and Tea got off the couch. "That must be them. Now you two mind your manners." Said Tea who turned to face Atem and Nila. She then headed for the door. "Remember the plan." Said Nila. "Right." Said Atem. Tea walked in the room with a man with blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was dress in a black tux. He handed Tea some flowers. Right next to him was a little girl with midnight blue eyes. Her hair was brown that went all the way down to her waist. She wore a light blue dress. "Hey Tea. You remember my daughter, Monica." Said Eric. "Yes I do." Said Tea. She turned around to face Atem and Nila behind her. _I didn't even hear them come in. They really are like their father. _Thought Tea. Tea brought her kids in front of her. "Eric these are my kids. Atem and Nila." Said Tea.

Nila and Atem looked up at Eric. Then they open their mouths a little in shock when they thought he looked angry for a split second. They both blinked and saw a smile on his face. "They look so beautiful." Said Eric. _How odd he looked disappointed when he saw us. _Thought Nila and Atem. "Thank you." Said Tea. "So are you ready to go out?" Asked Eric. "Of course." Said Tea.

Kiaba's Mansion

"So let me get this straight Tea is dating." Said Mai. Atem and almost all the gang except for Mahad were in the living room talking. "Yeah, that's what Mahad told us." Explained Yugi. Atem's arms were cross. "What is his name?" Asked Mokuba. "I think Mahad said it was…Eric Tompson." Said Mana. "That name sounds familiar." Said Kiaba who was leaning against the wall. Kiaba left the room with Mokuba behind him. "Hey where ya going?" Asked Joey. "None of your business underdog." Said Kiaba. "Underdog. Come back and say it to my face." Said Joey balling up his fist. "Yeah that's right you walk away!" Yelled Joey. Everyone including the pharaoh sweat dropped as they watch Joey yell. _I will not have Tea marry anyone. _Thought Atem.

Tea's house

"You don't want the kids to come out with us." Said Tea. "Yes." Answer Eric. Tea gave him a puzzle look. "Why can't they come with us? They can learn a lot about us." Said Tea. "I really want spend some quality time with you and I'm sure the kids want to do something fun rather than go out with two old adults." Said Eric. Tea looked at the three kids and nod her head. "Okay, I'll call the baby-sitter and if she is unable to do it then they will come with us." Said Tea. Eric smile and nodded his head. Tea went to the kitchen leaving the three kids with Eric. Atem and Nila followed their mom into the kitchen.

Eric's face twisted into anger. Monica knew this face and backed away to the wall. _She never said she had two more brats. If I want her I'll have to take the other two brats. Then the house will have three brats. Ugh…Unless I send them far away. _Thought Eric. He smiled an evil smile.

Kiaba's Mansion

Mana was on the phone speaking to Tea. "You want me to baby-sit tonight." Said Mana. Mana looked up at Atem and Atem just nodded at her. Mana nod in return. "Of course. Of there's a third child too. Okay I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Mana. Atem got up. "Bye Tea." Said Mana. Hanging up the phone. "Pharaoh I don't think I could bring the kids." Said Mana. "Not to worry I have a plan." Said Atem.

Tea's House

Tea told everyone the baby-sitter was coming. So everyone waited in the living room for her to show up. Then there was a ring at the door. Tea got up and headed for the door. "Hey Ana. Sorry about the short notice." Said Tea. Ana smiled at Tea. "Oh it was no problem." Said Ana. Tea explained everything to Ana and Ana just nodded. Ana looked at Eric and had a strange dislike of him.

As soon as Tea and Eric left for Tea's date. Atem and Nila got out of their dressy clothes. They smiled at Ana. "I can't take you guys to Schooling for Duelists…but I can bring it here." Said Ana. She opens the door and Atem and Nila smiled at the familiar faces that come inside. Monica sat on the couch really quiet with her head down. Big Atem glance at the little girl in the blue dress and couldn't help, but frown at the site of her.

**Sorry to cut this chapter short, but I'll update soon. **


	13. Truth Teller

**Here is chapter 13. I hope you like it. Thanks everyone who review and I'm sorry for not updating on this story in so long.**

**Chapter 13**

**Truth Teller**

Saturday Night

New York

Tea's house

Atem and Nila talked to the other gang while big Atem couldn't help, but look at the look alike Tea only younger. Ana looked at Atem and followed his gaze. Atem and Ana walked over to the Monica. Monica sat on the couch never looked up only down. "Hey." Said big Atem. Monica looked up at big Atem and Ana. She just nodded her head and looked down again. Atem and Ana sat down next to her. "Why are you sitting by yourself?" Asked Atem. Monica didn't look up and never said a word. "Come on you can tell us." Said Ana. Monica looked up slowly at them. "I…I can't" Said Monica. Atem and Ana looked at each other. Both of them confuse and then back at Monica. Atem places his hand on her shoulder making Monica stiffen. "You can't what?" Asked Atem. Monica shook her head. Ana and Atem look at each other. Atem looked back at Monica and saw something red on her arms.

King's Palace

Tea sat across from Eric. They both talked and laugh a couple of times at his jokes. His smiled seemed to hold a secret that he was not willing to tell. She thought she saw something cruel in his eyes, but then it was gone. Tea ignored the idea of dating being a bad idea. They continue talking about their dreams and also their kids.

Mahad watched Tea from the table across from her and her date. Atem had told Mahad to keep an eye on Tea. _I don't like that guy. There's something off about him. _Thought Mahad. Mahad started to have a huge dislike for the guy more and more. He couldn't help, but feel like the pharaoh's kids would be endangered.

Tea's House

Atem and Nila notice that Monica did not move from the couch and that big Atem and Ana were trying to open her up. "She looks sad." Said Nila. "Yeah, maybe we should let her play with us." Said Atem. Atem and Nila headed toward the couch where Monica sat. Big Atem notice Atem and Nila walking to where Monica, Ana, he was.

"Hey Monica do you want to play?" Asked Nila. Big Atem smiled at the kids proud that they wanted to play with Monica. The next thing that happen made him puzzled. "No thanks my dad believes children who play start acting like brats and don't deserve to live." Said Monica. Everyone went silent as soon as the words came out of her mouth.

Monica put her hands to her mouth in utter horror. Her eyes were wide with fear. _I wasn't supposed to say that. Oh dad's going to make sure I'll regret it. _Thought Monica. "What do you mean by that?" Asked Serenity. Monica looked up at Serenity sweat pouring down her face. "Come on you can tell us." Said Joey. Monica looked down. "It was nothing." Said Monica. Monica felt someone's hands on her shoulders. She slowly looked up and saw very deep, serious violet eyes. "Monica why don't you tell us. You're surrounded by friends." Said Atem giving a gentle smile. Monica looked up and saw everyone was looking at her. Atem smiled and mouthed to Ana to have his kids leave the room. Ana say they should go get some food for the guest and they happily left the house. "Now you can tell us." Said Atem. _Why do I feel so calm and…safe with him. _Thought Monica. Monica gave a sad sigh. "Promise not to tell." Said Monica. "I promised not to tell." Said Atem.

_I promised not to tell, but everyone else can tell. _Thought Atem. Monica started to explain everything about what her father said and taught her even his goals.

_How strange I would never tell anyone any of this, but why am I telling him. _Thought Monica. She continued explaining and as soon as she was done everyone was very quiet. "You promise not to tell right." Said Monica. "I promise." Said Atem. "But I didn't." Said Kaiba. "But." Said Monica. "Listen Monica what your dad does is not love in fact you shouldn't even be with him especially if you don't feel comfortable with him." Said Atem. Monica looked down. Atem grabbed her arm and turn it gently. "Especially if puts bruises on you." Said Atem. Seeing some scars that Monica tried to hide, but fail. "What are you guys going to do?" Asked Monica.

King's Palace

Tea got up with Eric and left the restaurant and got in the car. "That was great, but next time we take the kids out too." Said Tea. "Alright." Said Eric. They both continue driving to Tea's house talking and laughing. As soon as they arrive Tea sees the police cars park in her driveway. "What are the police doing here? My kids could be hurt or worst." Said Tea. She jumped out of the car and ran to her house. She opened the door fear evident in her eyes. Eric came in right after her. A police with bright green eyes and short brown hair. He looked at Eric with a stern face. "Are you Eric Tompson. "Yes." Said Eric. "Sir you are under arrest." Said the officer. _What arrest? _Thought Tea. Everything to Tea seemed to have gone black for her.

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I'll update soon. Please review. **


	14. Confronting

**Here is chapter 14. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for everyone who review. **

**Chapter 14**

**Confronting**

Saturday Night

New York City

Tea's house

Tea lay on the couch with someone waving what appeared to be a book in her face. She looked to see who it was and gasped. She saw Serenity with a huge smile on her face. Tea looked around and saw all her friends were here and speaking to the police. The police nodded. There was a lady that squat on the floor and spoke to Monica in her ear. Tea sat all the way up and almost fainted again when she saw Atem, Mahad, and Mana losing the disguise of the baby-sitter Ana.

Atem glanced sideways at Tea as she had a wide open mouth. Atem managed to hide a smile from creeping up on his face. "Thanks for calling us. We've been after Eric Tompson for weeks." Said the police. "No problem." Said Atem shaking the officer's hand. The cops left the place along with the lady who spoke with Mana and Mana nodded at the lady. Tea stood where she was shaking in fear.

_I can't believe Atem is here and all my friends are here too. How did they find me? Oh I'm in so much trouble. _Thought Tea. She felt someone lift her in their arms and sat back on the couch. Tea looked up to see Atem looking down at Tea. He looked very displease with her. She sat in his lap and his hand went through her hand. "Hey Tea. If you're wondering where Atem and Nila are they've been put to bed and Monica is about to join them right." Said Mana. Monica looked up and nodded and then she left the room. _I wished I could join her. _Thought Tea. "Tea." Said Atem getting Tea's attention again. "Atem." Said Tea in fear. "I'm so happy to see you again." Said Atem who smirk while Tea started to shake in fear. Atem looked up at everyone in the room. They watched both Atem and Tea closely. "Do you guys giving us time alone." Said Atem making Tea's eyes widen. _Please say no please say no. _Thought Tea. "Yeah we were going out for dessert." Said Yugi. _Noooooooo! _Thought Tea.

Everyone left the house leaving Tea with Atem. _She seems scared. This is perfect. _Thought Atem. "How have you been Tea? It's been what? Seven years." Said Atem.

_I bet Atem wants time alone with Tea. _Thought Yugi. He smiled as he saw his life long friend with the one who had shared a body with him. He turned and saw Kiaba was smling at the scene before him and when he saw Yugi watching him his smiled vanished and started to dial on his cell phone. Yugi smiled knowing full well that Kiaba was happy like him. Yugi turned back around and watched his partner and his life long friend. _I always knew that he liked her. He just never mention it to her because he felt like he wouldn't be here forever. _Thought Yugi. He crosses his arms. _That was why I put those two on so many suprise dates together. _Thought Yugi. He looked and notice the fear in Tea's eyes. He frown at the site. _I wished Tea didn't run away even though we thought she died in the tomb. She didn't have to take Atem's kids- well it seems like their getting another kid. Thought Yugi._ He smiled_ at the thought. Kiaba said he would work it out so one good thing came out of this act that Tea committed. _Thought Yugi.

He gave a looked and gently laugh that made her shake even more in fear. It was that look and laugh he would give duelists when he had them figured out and Tea had hoped she would never experience that look or even hear him laugh when she was caught in his own trap or have him cornered her. She felt his arms around her and then they tighten so she wouldn't get out of his arms. She felt his hand touched the side of her head and pulled her head down toward his chest. Tea gently blushed when she felt all the muscles. Tea's eyes became wide. _Hey wait what am I doing I should be asking why Eric Tompson was arrested. _Thought Tea. Tea gently pushed away from Atem's chest. "Atem I want to know why Eric Tompson was arrested? How did find me? How did you get here in this time?" Asked Tea. Atem just sighed. "Could this wait until morning?" Asked Atem. Tea shook her head no.

_She was always stubborn, but I love her. _Thought Atem. Atem allowed Tea to get out of his arms. She sat across from him with the table between them. Atem looked straight into her eyes. "What would like to know first?" Asked Atem. "Well how did you end up in this time?" Asked Tea. "That's a long story and it could take all night." Said Atem. "I got all night." Said Tea. "Good to hear and to let you know something Kaiba has sold your house and your stuff along with our kids stuff is already packed and his men will move it to his mansion where everyone will talk to you and your disappearing act that you pull." Said Atem. Tea looked down almost in shame. "And I'll punished you once we go back home to the past which will be soon. So don't think I'll let you off the hook by just grabbing you and our kids and going home without a punishment. I've spent seven years without you and our kids and let me tell you it was a nightmare." Said Atem.

**Here is chapter 14. Sorry if it's short and that if I'm a little late on the update. I'll update soon. Remember to review. **


	15. A New Day

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait on this chapter and thank you all who review. They meant a lot to me.**

**Chapter 15 **

**A New Day**

Sunday Morning

New York

Tea's house

Tea woke up in bed with someone's arms around her waist. She had her head on this person's chest and it felt like a lot of muscles. Tea lifted her head and held back a gasp. She saw that she was lying on top of Atem. She felt her face turned bright red. _How did I get wait I remember last night. He came and told me everything. _Thought Tea.

_Flashback _

_Tea sat on the floor in shock. Atem looked down at her. "You came the same way I did." Said Tea. "Yeah pretty much and thanks to Kiaba we all got here and found you." Said Atem. "And Eric?" Asked Tea. "Well Monica told us how he abused her and Mokuba and Kiaba found out he was wanted for killing his wife. Turns out his name is actually John Fredrick. He recently changed his name and he usually would go after anyone who has money and you were his second victim." Said Tea. "Second victim?" Said Tea beginning to shake. "Yes it was his wife and then it would have been you and who knows what he would of done with the kids once he taken care of you." Said Atem. Tea was shaken up she couldn't move and started to cry. Atem came and picked her up and put her to bed. He lay next to her. She cried on his chest to sleep while he went through her hair with his hand. _

_End of Flashback_

Tea felt her eyes feel once again with tears. _I put my kids in danger. This is my entire fault I should have never dated that guy. _Thought Tea. Tears started to come out of her eyes and on Atem's muscular chest.

Atem opened his eyes when he felt something wet on his chest. He looked down at Tea and notice that she was still hurt. _She still hurt about that guy. _Thought Atem. He tightens his grip on her. Bringing her closer to him. Atem's hand went through Tea's hair as she wept on his chest. Atem watched Tea as she fell right back asleep on his chest. Atem looked out the window and saw that the sun wasn't up and it was still kind of dark. Too early to get up. He lay down on the pillow and started to fall asleep with his arms still around Tea.

Atem and Nila woke up to the smell of pancakes. Nila looked over and notice that someone was lying right next to her. It was Monica who looked very relaxed and deep in slumber. Nila made sure to get out of bed without waking Monica up. Nila and Atem both got out of bed and headed for the kitchen where both big Atem and Tea where. Tea was making breakfast. Big Atem had his arms around Tea's waist making her look kind of stiff as she cooked. They noticed that both big Atem and Tea were fully dress. Tea wore a light pink shirt and blue shorts. Atem wore a black shirt and blue jeans. Tea looked up when she saw her kids come in the kitchen. "I'm glad you both are up breakfast is ready." Said Tea. "Thanks." Said Atem. "Hey big Atem you're still here." Said Nila. "Of course we both have something to tell you once our friends arrive." Said big Atem. "Okay." Said Nila taking a seat next to Atem. "Is Monica still asleep?" Asked Atem. "Yeah she is." Said Atem. "I'll go wake her up." Said big Atem.

Tea felt Atem's breath on her ear. "Tea, don't run away." Said Atem sending shivers down her back as he kissed her cheek. Making Tea think her cheek was on fire. Atem release Tea and walked down to Atem and Nila's room to wake up Monica. Nila and Atem looked up at their mom. Tea put pancakes on both their plates along with syrup. She placed them where Atem and Nila sat. Tea went backed to cooking for big Atem, Monica, and herself. Tea was shocked that Atem hadn't told the kids anything about him being the father or what she had done. Tea flipped over the pancake and gently hum a light song to herself.

Nila and Atem watched their mom closely and also big Atem. Atem leaned over to Nila so she can only hear him when he whispered. "Nila did you noticed how close big Atem and mom were." Said Atem. "Yeah. What do you think happen?" Asked Nila. "Not sure." Said Atem. Atem looked at his mom as she put another pancake on the plate. "I got a feeling that those two are hiding something from us." Said Atem. "What could it be?" Asked Nila. "I don't we may find out soon I hope." Said Atem. Big Atem came in the room with Monica holding his hand.

Tea looked up and noticed worry and fear in the little girl's eye. Tea sent the little girl a friendly smile and set a plate of pancakes on the table for her. Monica sat at the table next to Nila. Big Atem sat next to Atem. Tea picked up both hers and his plates and placed their plates on the table. Tea sat between Monica and big Atem. Everyone was talking about everything like about their being a meeting once their friends arrive. As soon as breakfast was over Tea washed up the plates. Atem and Nila played Duel Monsters and big Atem watched to see that they were playing correctly. Monica washing up in the bathroom.

As soon as everyone was washed up and dress everyone sat in the living room. They sat in the living room. Nila and Atem were trying to teach Monica how to play Duel Monsters. Big Atem sat on the couch watching with Tea right next to him. Big Atem had his arm around Tea and Tea seemed to lean in on big Atem. There was a ring at the door and Atem got up off the couch. "I'll get it." Said Atem as he got up. He left the room. _I guess it's them. Now it's time that I explained everything to everyone. _Thought Tea. She looked down at her two kids and saw that they were still playing. Tea managed to keep herself from crying. _But I get a feeling that I may never be trusted again. _Thought Tea.

**I hope you all had a good New Year. I'll update soon just please review. **


	16. Suprise Everyone

**Here is chapter 16. Thanks for the previous reviews. Beware this chapter is short and I was in a rush. **

**Chapter 16**

**Suprise Everyone**

New York City

Sunday Afternoon

Tea's house

Everyone sat in the living room. Tea had tried to hold explaining off, but when she saw big Atem's eyes along with her old friends she knew she couldn't hold it off for much longer. Tea sat on the couch and gave a sad sigh. Everyone's attention was on her. "Mom are you alright?" Asked Nila. Tea shook her head and looked up at Atem and Nila. The two children who trusted her and who loved her. She had taught them the difference from right and wrong and now she wasn't sure that they would ever trust or love her again.

_I know this is going to be hard for you, Tea, but you got yourself into this. _Thought Atem. He put an arm around Tea's shoulder and squeezes it trying to comfort her.

Atem squeezing her shoulder didn't help at all it only made her tense and she had to give a sigh. "I need to tell you something important." Said Tea. "What is it?" Asked Nila. "It's about your father." Said Tea. She got everyone's attention- well she got her kids to listen in. "What about him?" Asked Atem. "Well your father was-is Egyptian and he lives in Egypt." Said Tea. "Oh is he still alive?" Asked Nila. "Yes. He came all the way from Egypt to Japan met up with my old friends and came here to see me." Said Tea. "So he's here." Said Atem and Nila. "Yes. He's in this very room. Kids this man is your father." Said Tea touching big Atem. There were some gasp from Atem and Nila.

Tea explained everything from leaving Atem and also his rank in Egypt to separating herself from her friends. Her kids' faces went from cheerful to completely unreadable. A face expression that she never saw her kids make. As soon as she finish explaining to them what happen they both look at big Atem and then her. They looked very angry and disappointed at Tea and Tea felt her heart tore inside. Tea looked down and she got up and left the room and went outside for air.

Sunday Afternoon

New York Park

Tea sat at the bench in the park. She looked out into space. Tears coming down her face as she saw them fly off together. _What was I thinking when running away like that? Now everyone hates me. _Thought Tea. "Hey Tea." Said Mana. "Mana hey, what are you doing here?" Asked Tea. "Well I was told to keep an eye on you so you don't run off again and that everyone is at Kiaba's mansion and they expect you to come back right now." Said Mana. Mana pulled Tea off the bench and headed to a limbo just waiting for them. The driver opens the door for them and Mana pushed Tea in and followed after her.

The drive was a little long and Tea looked out the window of the city. Mana watched Tea carefully. "Hey Tea, you have a third child." Said Mana. Tea turned her attention on Mana. "How is that?" Asked Tea. "Well thanks to Kiaba she was needing adaptation and Kiaba said that you and the pharaoh were the best parents for the job. There were some other things that were being worked out and what could of taken months took less than seven hours." Explain Mana. _Gosh when you have as much as Kiaba you can do a lot of things. _Thought Tea. Tea felt the limbo stopped. "Hey we're here." Said Mana. The door open and both Tea and Mana came out of the limbo. Tea saw that the house was large and big. "Come on everyone is waiting." Said Mana. She pushed Tea into the mansion. Tea gave a gentle sigh. _Well time to face everyone again. _Thought Tea.

Atem sat by the window and saw Tea get out of the limbo. A smile appear on his face. _Good she came back. I'm sure everyone are going to enjoy playing a small joke on her. _Thought Atem. Atem got up to tell everyone that it was time to put their plan into action. Atem was not the only one who planned, but everyone put in to even the kids. Monica didn't since she didn't know Tea that well.

**Sorry this chapter is short. I'll update soon. Please review. **


	17. Realization

**Here is chapter 17. Sorry it took so long. **

**Chapter 17**

**Realization**

Sunday Afternoon

New York

Kiaba's mansion

Tea entered the mansion behind Mana. Tea was worry and disappointed with herself and looked down as she followed behind Mana in silence. "The gang wants to talk to you." Said Mana in a very serious tone. Tea looked up and her eyes grew wide. _She sounds extremely serious then- uh oh I'm in huge trouble. When if they want to leave and never come back or worst. _Thought Tea.

Mana who was in front had a huge smile on her face and was doing everything not to laugh. _I can't wait for the huge joke for the queen. _Thought Mana. She then straightens her face and made it straight. _Man Mahad is good at not making any expression in fact he never ever smile unless he wants to. _Thought Mana. Mana made it to the door at the end of the hall. She pushed open the door.

Tea saw a lot of light coming from the room. "Come on." Said Mana. Tea felt Mana grabbed her hand while Tea's eyes were adjusting to the bright lights which dimmed down a bit. Tea had closed her eyes and then opens them and saw the whole entire gang looking back at her. Their faces were almost like Mana and that made Tea shake. "Hello Tea why don't you come sit over here." Said Atem. Patting a place next to him. "Sure." Said Tea. She gulped and walked over and sat next to Atem. She then notice that Atem who would usually throw his arm over her shoulder did not do it. _I'm in such big trouble now._ Thought Tea.

Atem had to restrain from swinging his arm over Tea's shoulder. "Tea we need to speak with you over your disappearance act." Said Atem.

_Oh here it comes I just know they aren't going to forgive me. _Thought Tea. She wanted nothing more than to have the floor swallow her up. In fact she prayed and hoped for that to happen, but of course everything was against her in this case. "Tea we are very displease that you had vanished from site." Said Duke. "Yes sweet heart do you know how scared we were when you decided to disappear on us." Said Mai. "You always spoke of friends and everything in your speeches and now look at you. You didn't even practice your own teaching." Said Kiaba. Tea started to feel tears come in her eyes. "Tea for leaving your friends, me, and taking our kids away from me. I bid you banishment from everyone." Said Atem. _B-banishment. _Thought Tea.

Atem watched as tears streak down her face. "What do you mean banishment?" Asked Tea. "I mean Tea that I'm taking the kids under my care and you will be left." Said Atem. He caught Joey breaking out in a smile and then saw that he managed to keep a straight face. Atem turned and saw Tea shaking with tears running down her checks. He couldn't see her eyes, and rather than feel happy with the joke he felt upset at hurting Tea. Sure she ran off with their kids, but he loved her so much that he never wanted to let her go and when he saw his kids he saw sadness of hurting their mom, but also love.

_Just like the dream. Only it's really happening. _Thought Tea. Tea looked up at Atem tears streaking down her face in waterfalls.

Atem was shocked to see Tea's ocean blue eyes that he fell in love with were in puffy red with tears. _Ugh…I think this joke went too far and what was I thinking I'm acting like a kid by playing a joke on her like that and having everyone do it to is completely childish. _Thought Atem. He turned to his kids who frown when they saw their mother crying out a storm. _I'm an adult and look what I'm teaching my kids to do. She did hurt me, but now it is time to end this joke and grow up. _Thought Atem. Atem turned to see Tea on the floor clearly fainted.

"I guess that was a little too much for her." Said Yugi. Atem shook his head. "Yes it was and I don't blame her. I should of never had ask you guys to join this joke it was mean and hurtful." Said Atem. "Hey don't take all the blame it was us too we could of told you no." Said Tristan. "That's right we also acted childish." Said Yugi. Atem and Nila sat on the couch and looked down. Monica was starting to fall asleep. Big Atem stood up and picked up Tea bridal style. Her head lay against his chest. He looked at Monica who could hardly keep her head up. "Come on Monica I think you and Tea could get some shut eye." Said Atem. He carried Tea toward their room with Monica behind them. Once Atem entered the room he place Tea on the bed. Monica saw a chair and went to sleep on it. Atem took off Tea's shoes and socks and then tuck her in. Atem went to get blankets from the closet and place them on Monica. Atem leaned down and kissed Monica's cheek. He walked over to Tea and kissed Tea on her lips. "Goodnight and I'm sorry." Said Atem.

**That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. I'll update soon just be sure to review please. **


	18. Afraid

**Here is chapter 18. I'm sorry about the wait on this chapter. I've been busy with my other stories.**

**Chapter 18**

**Afraid**

Monday Morning

New York City

Kiaba's Mansion

Tea woke up with her Atem's arms around her waist. She looked over and saw her kids sleeping on the couch. Monica was in the middle and she looked very happy. Atem and Nila were both sleeping at her side. Tea lay back down and rested her head on Atem's chest and she could feel his breath on her ear. She smells him and she thought he smell of fine cologne with the finest wine and yet smell of roses. Tea then frowned as she thought of everything that was said last night to her. _It was a mistake to leave him, and now he's going to leave me and he might find someone else. _Thought Tea. She made sure not to cry as she drifted off to sleep.

Atem wakes up a little later and sees Tea clinging to him with all her strength. He smiled and kissed her head and she buried her head deeper into his chest. He then frowned as he thought of last night. _I should have never played that joke last night. That was way too childish to be acting. _Thought Atem. He tried to get her off of him, but she tightened her grip on him. He just sigh and lay back in bed. _I guess she's worry that I'll leave her. _Thought Atem. He pulled her even closer in his embrace. _Well if I was leaving with the kids there is no way I would leave her. I would drag her if I had to. _Thought Atem. "Oh Atem…please…don't go…don't leave me." Mumble Tea. "She's dreaming about me leaving her." Said Atem. _Don't worry Tea I won't leave you…ever. _Thought Atem. Atem relax back in bed and rested his head on Tea's head.

A couple of hours later Tea woke up with her arms around Atem. "Glad to see you up." Said Atem. Tea looked around for the kids. "Atem where are the kids?" Asked Tea. "They went to a water park with Mokuba, Yugi, Mahad, Mana, Serenity, Tristan, and Duke." Answer Atem. Tea rested her head on Atem's chest again. "And Mr. Mouto went to check out the games down here." Said Atem. "Funny I didn't see Mr. Mouto." Said Tea. "He's here he's just been out all the time in New York. He wants to see how to improve his business by looking at the different game shops." Said Atem. Atem chuckle and shook his head. "He reminds me so much of my advisor." Said Atem. Tea stiffen at the name.

_He might leave me alone. I deserve it after I left him with nothing, but a broken heart. _Thought Tea. Tea felt a tear slid down her cheek right onto Atem's chest. Atem looked down at Tea. "Tea what's wrong?" Asked Atem. Atem tried to get Tea to look up at him, but she just didn't look at him. "You…you're going to take the kids away and…leave me…alone." Tea choked on nearly every single word. She then cried in her hands.

_Great now I've done it. I have to tell the truth. _Thought Atem. Atem touched Tea's shoulder. "Tea…I'm not going to leave you." Said Atem._ Well not alone. I'm taking you and the kids back home where we all belong. _Thought Atem. Tea looked up at Atem. Her eyes were red and puffy. "You're…you're lying!" Cried Tea. Atem frown and shook his head.

_He must be lying I don't believe him. _Thought Tea. Atem shook his head. "No I'm not." Said Atem. "Yes you are I know you are. You'll wait until I trust you and before I know it you'll leave me alone." Tea cried. Atem wrapped his arms around her and she cried in chest. He tried to shush her. He then started to hum in a very deep voice.

He had hummed it when Tea was homesick or being moody, it was mostly when she was pregnant. He felt some soft breathing. He looked down and saw that Tea was asleep on his chest. He frowned and laid her on the pillow. He slowly got out of bed. _She's scared that I'll leave her even when I said I wasn't. Man I'm such an idiot. _Thought Atem. Atem walked out of the room. _I should have never joke about leaving her. I got to make it up to her. But what? _Thought Atem. Atem walked down the stairs into the kitchen. There were a lot of servants cleaning and cooking. "Morning master Atem. I'm here to serve you any breakfast you want." Said the older lady. _Mokuba must have asked the staff to cook our meal. He's way nicer than his older brother and my cousin is a little nicer than this Seto. _Thought Atem. "Yes do you think you can make some waffles with a side of blueberry toast along with some pineapple juice made for two of course." Said Atem. The older lady nodded. "Of course it should be ready in an hour. Will you eat it upstairs or downstairs?" Asked the older lady. "Upstairs and I'll take it up." Said Atem. The woman nodded and got to work.

A couple of minutes later Tea woke up to find Atem missing. She felt tears at the edge of her eyes. _No. He left. He left me. _Thought Tea. She began to cry until she heard the door open and saw Atem come in with a tray of food. He had helped from some men. He gave the food to the men and got in bed next to Tea and the men set the food on the bed in front of them with a table over the bed. As soon as everything was set up the men stood in front of the door. "Ring us when you're done." Said one of the men. Atem nodded and the men walked out the door one by one until they were gone. "Atem…" Said Tea on the verge of another set of tears. Atem turned over to look at Tea and felt sorry for hurting her. Tea hugged Atem to her tight for fear of him vanishing from sight. Atem hugged her back. "It's okay Tea I'm not going to leave you." Said Atem. "Really?" Asked Tea. "Of course not you're mine and you belong to me. So I won't be letting you go ever." Said Atem. Tea looked up and smile and rested her head on Atem's chest.

He smiled to himself. _Maybe I won't have to punish her once I'm back in Egypt after all. She seemed to have learned her lesson. _Thought Atem. He wrapped his arms around Tea forgetting about the meal he lean down and started kissing her forehead. Tea looked up and Atem kissed her lips nonstop and Tea return the kisses.

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update on this story soon. Please review. **


	19. Goodbye

**Here is the next chapter and sorry about the wait.**

**Chapter 19 **

**Goodbye**

As the days passed by Tea had gotten everyone, even her kids to forgive her. It soon came time for Mahad, Mana, Tea, Atem, lil' Atem, Nila, and Monica to leave on Kiaba's jet. Theyall knew that they must head back to Egypt back to where they all belong. The gang was outside of the Kiaba's building.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Said Mai. Mai wanted nothing more than to cry. She was happy that the gang was backed together again since she betrayed them she never thought she would be able to face them, but thanks to Joey and Serenity she was. She was upset that Tea would leave along with Atem and their children.

Tea smiled at Mai and shook her head. "No not goodbye." Answer Tea. Everyone looked at her with confused expressions.

"I thought you were going with Atem." Said Yugi. Tea giggled receiving even more confused looks. "Well are you?" Yugi questioned.

Tea stopped giggling. "Of course I am. I meant that I will always be with you guys." Said Tea. She smiled calmly.

Mai took a deep sigh. "You lost me, hon, I know you gave a lot of friendship speeches, but I don't get this one." Mai said.

"Well I will always be with you guys in your hearts. All we have to do is remember the good times we had and I'll be watching over you since I'll be sent back 5000 years." Said Tea.

Everyone smiled with the new info and they all gave Tea, lil' Atem, Nila, Monica, Atem, Mana, and Mahad a hug or shook hands. It soon came time for them to leave so they enter the jet Kiaba arranged for them and the jet took off. Tea sat next to Atem. Monica sat between Nila and lil' Atem. Mana sat next to Mahad.

"Well we're going home." Said Tea. She rested her head on Atem's chest as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Yes." Atem whisper. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "This time don't runoff." Tea giggled and kissed his lips.

"I promised." Said Tea. She fell asleep in Atem's arms and Atem rested his head on top of hers.

_I finally have you back my beautiful queen. And I will never let you go or out of my site. _Atem fell asleep.

Lil' Atem and Nila try to teach Monica how to play Duel Monsters and Monica started to giggled. It seemed like years that she has ever laughed a real laugh and not the one that her dad had told her to do when it came to going out in public.

Mana glanced back to see smiles on of the three children and how calm the pharaoh and Tea looked.

"Checking on everyone, Mana." Said Mahad, flipping to the next page of his book.

Mana turned around to face Mahad. "Of course not. I can't check on the captain." Mana answered, popping in some gum Serenity gave her. Mahad chuckled and turned the page.

"Just think we'll have to guard five people in the royal family." Said Mahad.

Mana smiled and relaxed in her seat. "Yeah, hopefully the children will learn to obey." Said Mana.

Mahad shut his book and placed it next to him. He moved towards Mana and placed a hand on her forehead.

"What's wrong?" Mana said beginning to panic.

"Nothing you just said that you hope they don't get into any trouble." Said Mahad, removing his hand.

"So." Mana said.

Mahad sighed. "So you usually get into so much trouble that everyone would have to bail you out." Said Mahad.

"I never get into that much trouble." Said Mana. Mahad just laughed and said no more.

The rest of the flight was calm and peaceful. Soon the gang arrived in Egypt where the tombs were.

The pilot took their stuff off the plane. "Now are you sure that you want to be here?" Asked the pilot.

Atem smiled at him. "Yes this is where our home is." Said Atem.

_Weird guy. _Thought the pilot. "Okay then." Said the pilot. And with that the pilot left.

"Okay now let's go home." Said Atem.

_I wonder if everyone in Egypt is mad at me. I hope not. _Thought Tea.

"So is everyone ready?" Asked Mahad.

Everyone except Tea nodded. "I need some time. I'll be over there. Don't worry I'll be back." Said Tea. She walked where she saw a small stream.

Atem frowned. "I'll be back to." Said Atem. He followed after Tea.

"I guess this will be awhile." Said Mana.

"Right." Said Mahad.

**That's it for this chapter. I'll update again soon and please review. **


	20. Home

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy and please forgive me for the wait and thank you all for the reviews and please continue to review.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 20

**Home**

Tea looked over her horizon. She closed her eyes and breath in fresh air of what would probably be the last time she would breathed in the air that was the present. The present she believed she belonged to.

"I guess this is the end." Said Tea.

"No it is only the beginning." Said a strong voice.

Tea turned to see Atem behind her. His arms were crossed and his stare made her nervous.

"Atem." Tea whispered.

"Why did you say this is the end?" Asked Atem.

He walked toward Tea. Tea looked down and then back up at him.

"Well you see this is the time of my home and this will be last time I'll stand here in this time." Said Tea.

Atem shook his head.

"I see that you still haven't learned much about your time here." Said Atem.

Tea looked at Atem completely confused.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tea.

Atem took her right hand in his.

"Tea, you belong to where your heart is. Tell me Tea when the duel ended between my spirit and Yugi what were your thoughts." Said Atem.

Tea sighed.

"I was sad that you were leaving. I didn't want you to leave and when I saw you enter I wished I could have told you my feelings for you." Said Tea.

Atem gently touched her cheek.

"Tea I believe that you were brought to me not by a mistake but by fate. " Said Atem.

He lean in and kissed her head.

"Fate?" Question Tea.

"Yes. It was fate that we should be together and that we were to be marry." Said Atem.

"Was that your first thought when you saw me?" Asked Tea.

"When I looked into your eyes I knew we were destined to be together." Said Atem.

He moved his hands to her waist.

"I'm glad you were sent to my time in my kingdom. I know I was harsh when you came, but when I first saw you I knew that no one was to have you, but me. I was willing to do anything to keep you from leaving." Said Atem.

Tea felt her eyes fill with tears. She threw her arms around Atem and gentle cry. They finally separated.

"Tea are you coming. If not I may have to dragged you." Atem teased.

He smiled and winked at her. Tea smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She began to laugh and Atem started to chuckle.

"You know what made me fall head over hills in love with you." Said Tea.

"What was it Tea?" Asked Atem.

"It was when you laugh. You hardly laugh. Your laughter to me was always pure and warm and also welcoming and comforting and I could go on forever with your laugh." Said Tea.

"I had to take my dad's place right away as soon as he died and that force me to be serious. When I first saw you I felt that I could actually play jokes out of fun." Said Atem.

Tea gently pushed him.

"Hey pushing the pharaoh is a serious punishment." Said Atem.

He put his arm around her waist. She smiled and kissed his lips.

"What would that be?' Asked Tea, faking her horror.

"I'll think of something don't worry." Said Atem.

He released her and started walking back to where their kids and friends waited for them. Tea lowered her head.

"If you are worry about how everyone is going to treat you. You have nothing to worry about." Said Atem.

Tea looked up to see Atem looking straight at her like he was looking deep into her very soul.

"How did you know that I worry about that?" Asked Tea.

Atem chuckle and shook his head.

"Tea, I think you forget that I'm your husband." Said Atem.

Atem smiled and open his hand.

"Come on I believe it is time for us to head home with our family." Said Atem.

Tea smiled up at Atem and took his hand. They returned to the group they had left. Mahad had signal that everyone stay in line and take hands. Tea took Mana's hand and Monica's. Atem took Mahad's and lil' Atem's leaving Nila in the middle. Mana and Mahad stood on the outside.

"Okay guys try to concentrate think of Egypt and what the palace may look like me and Mana will cast the spell." Said Mahad.

Everyone nodded and shut their eyes and thought of what Egypt may look like until Tea felt someone tugged on her hand. Tea opened her eyes to see Monica looking up at her nervously.

"What is it Monica?" Asked Tea.

"I'm worry when if they don't like me." Whispered Monica.

"They'll love you I promise you that." Said Tea.

"Really." Said Monica.

Tea smiled down at her.

"Really." Said Tea.

She turned to see that they were in Ancient Egypt in the palace. There were people waiting with huge smiles on their faces. Isis walked up to Tea and hugged her.

"Welcome home Tea and you brought the whole family." Said Isis.

Isis finally released Tea and went straight and greeted the kids. She then whispered into a servant's ear and the servant nodded.

"Don't worry little one we'll have a room for you near the balcony to see the ocean. I know you'll love it." Said Isis.

Monica eyes widen and nodded her head.

"Good I'm glad." Said Isis.

Soon the kids left with a servant to look around the palace leaving Tea alone with the royal court and the pharaoh.

"Tea, you should be ashamed of yourself for leaving." Said Karim.

Tea lowered her head.

"Sorry." Tea whispered.

Everyone's gazed soften. Isis walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Tea. I know you're really sorry and after all I had seen your return." Isis smiled.

"Yes and Tea do us all a favor and stay here." Said Seth.

Tea smiled and nodded. She then felt Atem's arms circle around her waist.

"I'm glad you're back were you belong. With me, the kids, and the court, love." Said Atem.

He leaned in and kissed Tea's cheek. She smiled leaned into his shoulder

* * *

**I'm sad to say this is the end of this story. All stories eventually come to an end sooner or later. This story may be coming to an end, but I have more stories I'm working on and a new one coming soon and it will be another love story between Atem(Yami) and Tea(Anzu). I do like to really thank all those who have review, read, added this story to his/her favorite or alert. Thank you. **


End file.
